Something Akin to Cupid
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: InuGravi xover. Shuichi and Ryuichi take it upon themselves to get involved with Hiro's love life. There's no stopping their attempts to hook him up with the new intern, Kagome. KagHiro ShuRyu COMPLETE
1. Part One

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

Part One:

**_Beautiful._** It was only one of the words the duo could use to describe the new intern they were currently silently stalking. No one in the building were paying them any mind. It wasn't unheard of for one Ryuichi Sakuma and one Shuichi Shindou to be doing things that were a little on the odd and childish side. Though a few gazed at the young woman with sympathetic eyes. She didn't know what was about to hit her. Said girl paused near the reception desk, rifling through papers she had in her hand before finding what ever it was she had been looking for.

"Let's begin." Shuichi grinned, "Phase one of operation Get Hiro a Date shall begin right now!"

With that Ryuichi took his cue, jumping from his hiding spot and yelling something about missing something. It was quite the theatrics and caused everyone to turn to him. Including one raven haired, blue-eyed beauty, who stared a little wide eyed at the wailing musical legend before her.

"Ah." The woman behind the receptionist's desk frowned a little before pointing at Ryuichi, "You're the intern. You help him."

The girl froze, her eyes gazing back at the woman behind the desk, who had now moved to answer the phone. She sighed softly while setting her papers on the desk and turning to face the still crying singer. She cleared her throat. He paused to watch her, still sniffling a little for effect.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for, Sakuma-san?" She inquired, tilting her head a little to the right.

_'She's really too cute!' Ryuichi inwardly grinned._

He readily accepted her help, taking her small hand into his larger one and pulling her off down a long hallway. Along the way she learned that Kumagoro had gone missing and he had looked all over for him, but had no luck finding him. She asked him where he had last seen the pink bunny, but he replied that he couldn't remember.

That was only the beginning. He led her up a few flights of stairs and looked in a few rooms he _knew_ were empty, then proceeded to pull her into the room where he _knew_ Bad Luck would be practicing.

She let out the tiniest squeak when she saw who else was in the room with them, but straightened herself out before looking too foolish. Their eyes lifted to see who had entered. Two, a bit startled, and one that seemed curious.

"Sakuma-san? What seems to be the problem?" It was Suguru Fujisaki that questioned the older musician.

Ryuichi's eyes swelled with more tears as he pouted. He tried to speak, but instead a soft whine came out. The girl sighed, knowing she would have to do the talking.

"Sakuma-san seems to have misplaced Kumagoro. Have any of you seen him?" The girl asked softly, her cheeks tinting red when all three of the band members looked at her, two longer than the other.

"Oh no! Ryu-chan!" Shuichi, fake tears and all, hugged the older male, "We'll help find Kuma-chan! Come on, Fujisaki-kun!"

"Wait? Why me?" Suguru didn't get much of a chance to protest as both singers pulled him from the room. "What about Nakano-san?"

"He needs more practice!" Shuichi said before slamming the door behind them, leaving one stunned guitarist and one confused intern alone together.

"Well then, I guess I can get back to work." The girl replied, keeping her eyes away from Hiro, whom she knew was watching her.

"Who are you? Are you new here?" He asked before she could leave. He couldn't just let a pretty girl go without at least getting her name. She spun around to face him, and he appreciated the flare of her skirt as she did so. She looked nervous, her hands clenched together in front of her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just an intern with the company. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed a little.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome-san." Hiro smiled gently at her, "Perhaps I'll see you around the building?"

"Yes, perhaps." She smiled and made her way back to the door, "Have a good day, Nakano-san."

She exited the room, her heart beating wildly. Shaking off the effects of meeting more than one of her favorite idols she glanced up at the clock and silently curse. She still had far too much work to do that day and she doubted her boss would like it much if he learned what she had done with a chunk of her time. With that worry on her mind Kagome hurried off down the hallway, and past three pairs of eyes hiding from her view.

"Aww!" Shuichi pouted, releasing his hand from Suguru's mouth and standing to watch the girl run off, "She wasn't in there nearly long enough!"

"We'll have to set up phase two!" Ryuichi stated, a happy sparkle in his eyes as he flopped Kumagoro onto Suguru's head. Suguru groaned, his head flopping forward. He suddenly felt very, very tired. He didn't even want to know what the two males were planning, he just prayed they left him out of it.

The afternoon came quickly with both Ryuichi and Shuichi getting very little work done. They had followed the young woman all over the building, hiding in various locations and staying out of her way. They noted that along with her sweet, caring side, she had a hidden fiery side. It had come out when she was provoked by the janitor groping her behind as she passed. The man taunted her, calling her a few names and offering some very sexual promises. She had sneered at the guy and promised to get him fired. He had laughed at her, telling her that she was sexy when she was angry and that there was no way anyone in the building would believe her. She was, after all, just an intern. He'd learn soon enough of his mistake. Ryuichi would have no problem getting him removed from the building.

It was nearing dark when they spotted her outside, trying to get a taxi and being very unsuccessful at it. They could tell she was flustered by it, and really annoyed when one would pull up, only for her to be shoved away by someone stealing her ride. After a few times of this she gave up and sat down on the steps to the building, her eyes were dull and void of emotion.

"Phase two." Ryuichi whispered excitedly, motioning to Hiro who was standing near the exit, waiting for Shuichi. "Get Hiro-kun to drive her home! I'll take you home myself!"

"Brilliant!" Shuichi grinned and nodded his head rapidly. He stepped from his current hiding location behind a large, green fern. Hiro gave him a curious look as he approached, but the pink-haired singer brushed it off. Together they stepped outside and Shuichi began his act. "Oh!"

"Huh?" Hiro looked up in question, but by then Shuichi was already running down the steps. His sights fell on the young woman from earlier sitting at the bottom, who was rubbing her temples until startled by Shuichi jumping in front of her.

"I didn't get to thank you earlier!" Shuichi exclaimed, drawing attention to himself from many spectators. He plopped down on the ground in front of her. "Thank you for taking the time to help Ryu-chan earlier!"

"It was nothing." She replied quietly, her eyes gazed at Hiro as he stepped next to her. "According to the woman behind the reception desk it was my job to do so."

"I dislike that old bag." Hiro muttered with a scowl. He sat down with a soft thud next to her and shot Shuichi a curious glance when the pink-haired singer released a very soft gasp. Shuichi just grinned in reply. "Are you waiting for a ride, Kagome-san?"

"Nah. The cabs hate me today so it looks like I'll be walking home." She frowned up at the sky, just knowing those dark clouds meant trouble for her. "I should probably get going too. I think it's going to rain soon."

"Do you live close by?" Shuichi asked, moving to take a seat on the other side of her and stealthily motioning for Ryuichi to come out of his hiding spot inside. Which he did.

"I wish." Kagome mumbled and the boys both looked at her. "I live many miles from here, way across the city at a small shrine."

"You're going to walk home? You'll never make it that far before the rain starts." Shuichi protested, "We'll get you a ride home, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome froze at Shuichi's words and at how familiar he was acting with her. She was about to protest when Ryuichi glomped Shuichi from behind.

"Shu-chan!" He laughed and plopped Kumagoro onto Kagome's head. "Let's go play tag in the rain, Shu-chan!"

"That sounds like fun!" Shuichi laughed and snuggled more against the older singer before turning his eyes to Kagome and Hiro. Kagome's cheeks were bright pink, her eyes forward and on the ground before her. Hiro's eyes were on Kagome's face, seemingly studying it. "Ne, Hiro? Why don't you give Kagome-chan a ride home?"

"I could, but that all depends." Hiro answered, smirking at how tense the woman next to him had become, "Are you afraid of motorcycles, Kagome-san?"

"I, uh, have never been on one before." Kagome very nearly squeaked out in response. They chuckled at her and she wished at that moment she could hide.

"Then it's settled. I'll drive you home." Hiro stood and offered his hand to her. Kagome went to take it, but stopped, remembering that there was a pink bunny on her head. She removed it and offered it back to Ryuichi. He shook his head at her.

"Kuma-chan wants to go with you tonight, Kagome-chan! You can bring him back tomorrow!" Ryuichi grinned at her and she nodded, finally accepting Hiro's hand and letting him help her up.

"Have a good night you two!" Shuichi called out and waved as Hiro led Kagome away, his hand still holding onto hers. Ryuichi and Shuichi shared a smile before hopping up and running back into the building.

The ride home had been pleasant enough. Kagome was a little frightened at first, and felt really foolish for clinging so tightly to Hiro, but after a few minutes it wasn't so bad.

He pulled up in front of the shrine steps and helped her off the bike.

"Thank you for the ride, Nakano-san."

"You can call me Hiro." He replied and smiled, "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at work, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Have a goodnight, Kagome-san."

"You as well, Hiro-san." She bowed her head a little and watched as he drove off. She silently admitted it to herself then. Today had been one seriously messed up day.

* * *

**A/N: **This is part one of, well however many I guess. Part two is complete, I just need to edit it and I'm working on part three. I'd like to keep this one short and hopefully completed by Valentine's Day. We'll see how that goes. 


	2. Part Two

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

Part Two:

The following morning Kagome had made it to work right on time. Tohma Seguchi had no quarrels giving her a stack of papers to deliver to certain places within the building and she wasted no time in getting them to their right locations. Things were quiet in the building, but it was early. She was sure it would pick up a bit as the day progressed. She was thankful she hadn't seen the rude janitor yet. She didn't want to be anywhere near that old pervert.

It was close to noon when she heard the rumor that Shuichi and Hiro were not speaking to each other, and that they were fighting over a girl. Kagome didn't really pay much attention, believing it was best not to listen to gossip. Besides, everyone knew Shuichi was with that blond novelist. No, that had ended months ago, Kagome remembered as she handed an envelope to Bad Luck's manager, K. He gave her a weird look as he noticed the pink bunny under her arm.

"Don't ask." She said quickly and turned to continue her deliveries. She had been carrying Kumagoro around all morning, but she had not seen Ryuichi at all.

K watched her retreating form, noting that her appearance was the same as the girl Shuichi and Hiro were bickering about. He had to admit, she was pretty and if she was the same girl, Hiro was an idiot like Shuichi had stated.

Kagome retreated to the cafeteria for lunch. She sat Kumagoro on the table in front of her and pulled out the simple boxed lunch she had made that morning. As she enjoyed her lunch, she perused through a magazine. She didn't notice when the seats around her filled up until Shuichi waved his hand in front of her face, startling her and forcing her to look up at him. He grinned at her and she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. The empty seats were filled by Ryuichi, Suguru and K, but no Hiro. She briefly pondered if the rumor she heard was true.

"You are certainly a space cadet, Kagome-chan!" Shuichi laughed at her and she pouted a little while closing the magazine.

"It's been a long morning." She replied simply, gazing up at the clock she scowled, "And not a long enough break it seems. I have to get back to work. Please excuse me."

"Aww! But we didn't get to talk at all!" Shuichi pouted as she rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi-san, but I don't get paid to talk." She lifted her belongings and slid Kumagoro in front of Ryuichi. "Have a good day."

The second half of her work day was very much like the first half. Tohma had added several papers and envelopes for her to deliver all over the building. She saw Ryuichi bouncing around here and there, and one moment when he was definitely not being playful. The seriousness in his eyes had made her shiver and she hoped he never looked at her like that. It was scary.

After she had handed over a piece of paper to the receptionist, who seemed surprised to get something, Kagome glanced at the last white envelope in her hand. It was addressed to one Hiroshi Nakano and the letters were pink and squiggly. She sighed softly and made her way back up the stairs to the floor she remembered Bad Luck had practiced on the day before. From their hiding spot, Ryuichi and Shuichi giggled. Their plan for phase three was now underway! With ninja-like stealth the pair followed behind her.

Kagome knocked on the door first, and after hearing Hiro mutter for whomever it was to enter, she opened the door and stuck her head inside. Hiro was alone and he grinned at her.

"Hello, Kagome-chan." He spoke and Kagome was momentarily stunned, but brushed it aside.

"Hello, Hiro-kun." Kagome stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She held out the envelope with his name in pink, "I think a piece of your fan mail got mixed in with Seguchi-san's papers."

Hiro took it from her and examined it. His cheeks tinted a little as he scowled, which confused Kagome.

"It's not fan mail. It's from Shuichi." He said quickly, tearing the letter open and reading its contents. "Yeah, just as I thought. That brat can't mind his own business."

"So then, the rumor is at least partially true?" She sat down on the empty seat next to him, "You and Shuichi-san are fighting?"

"You could say that." Hiro tore the letter up and tossed it aside. He released a soft, annoyed sigh. "Shuichi and Ryuichi are trying to set me up with a girl, but, I don't think I'm ready to date again. Ayeka and I only broke up two months ago."

"Well, it's not really up to them what you do with your dating life. I say take the time you want. I'm sure you'll know when you're ready." Kagome replied and smirked, "I doubt you would have a hard time finding a girl to like you."

"I guess that would depend on if she liked me for me or if she liked me because I'm famous."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Kagome laughed, her eyes gazed up at the clock. "Crap, I shouldn't be in here chatting. I'm still on the clock and I doubt Seguchi-san would like it much if I was just wasting time."

She stood up and bowed quickly to Hiro, who stood as well.

"Do you need a ride home? I'm done here, so I'll bring you home again if you'd like."

"You don't have to do that, Hiro-kun. I hate to be a burden." Kagome started for the door, but was abruptly stopped when Hiro grabbed her wrist.

"You wouldn't be a burden." He spoke softly and Kagome looked over her shoulder, slightly blushing. "The ride is quite enjoyable. I'm sure it'll be better this time since there is no rain."

Kagome swallowed nervously and nodded her head. Mentally she was smacking herself around for acting like a timid little girl with a stupid crush.

"Alright."

"I'll meet you downstairs by the front door. I just have to pick up a little in here and that should give you time to punch out." He released her wrist and turned away, picking up notebooks and a few stray pens. Kagome took this time to step out of the room, nearly colliding with Shuichi. She gave a hurried apology and ran off. Shuichi bit his bottom lip in concentration, watching Kagome disappear down the stairs.

"Hiro." He spoke as he entered the room. His friend stiffened and then turned to him with an unpleasant frown.

"Shuichi." He answered and went back to picking up. "I want you and Sakuma-san to stop what ever it is you are doing. Quit dragging her into your games."

"We're not playing any games. We just want you to be happy like we are." Shuichi defended himself and Ryuichi. "It's been two months, Hiro! There is no reason you can't go out on a date! Kagome-chan is a nice person too!"

"Just stop." Hiro patted Shuichi's head, "I'm not ready to date anyone else, nor do I know Kagome-chan very well. I doubt you do either."

Shuichi offered Hiro a big pout with watery eyes, but Hiro just shook his head and left his friend standing in the room alone. The pink-haired singer darted after his best friend.

"Hiro, where are you going?"

"Me? I'm going downstairs to meet, Kagome-chan and I'm giving her a ride home. You're right, she is a nice person, but that doesn't mean she has to be my girlfriend." Hiro answered and smiled at Shuichi, "I'm sure your other half will be willing to give you a ride home again?"

"Yeah, probably." Shuichi grinned and nodded, "Have fun!"

After separating from his friend, Hiro made his way down to the lobby where he would meet Kagome. His mind wandered as he walked, all thoughts on the young woman he was about to drive home for a second day.

_'Kagome is a nice girl. She has a pretty smile, beautiful eyes and a body that's incredible. She's easy to talk to, she can stand being near Shuichi so far...Ryuichi too for that matter. But...if I were to date her, how would she be then? She doesn't seem shallow. She seems more...what the hell is that word I'm looking for?'_

"Hiro-kun." Kagome spoke his name and let her lips slip into an amused smirk when he jumped. "And Shuichi said I was a space cadet. Are you alright? You seem deeply troubled by something."

Hiro was ready to die of embarrassment. He was caught off guard, thinking of the very girl standing before him. He knew his cheeks were probably red, he could feel the heat located there already.

"Sorry." He muttered quickly. "I'm alright. You ready to go?"

"Sure!" She tried not to sound too giddy, even though she had very much enjoyed riding with him the day before, even in the pouring rain.

Now that he knew the way to her house, Hiro opted to take a longer route. The weather was too nice to pass up. It was warm and everything had a nice orange glow from the setting sun. Kagome hadn't protested when he suggested the longer route either. He was a little glad to be able to drive her around on his motorcycle. Ayeka had never been too fond of it.

He pulled up in the same place he had the day before and helped her off the bike. She thanked him again and turned to leave. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he heard his voice speak before his mind caught up.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hm?" She turned back to him, her skirt flaring again showing off a little more of the long legs he was growing fond of. He cleared his throat as his brain finally caught up to his voice.

"Can I get your phone number?"

Kagome nearly fell over from the shock of his question. Hiroshi Nakano, guitarist in a famous band, just asked her for her phone number. This couldn't be real. She had to be dreaming. But she wasn't about to embarrass herself by pinching her skin to find out.

"Um, sure." She answered and reached into her bag for a pen and her little notebook. She jotted down her house phone number and her cell number and handed it to him. "You can call me whenever, I guess. If I'm not at work I'm usually here. I'm afraid I don't have much of a social life."

"Thank you." He accepted the paper with a smile. "I'll talk to you later then, or see you tomorrow at work. Goodnight, Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight, Hiro-kun."

Kagome watched him drive away before heading up the steps to her home. Her heart was thumping against her chest and her grandfather gave her a look that clearly said he was curious about her behavior and bright red cheeks. She kissed his cheek quickly before running inside to see her mother. If anyone would be excited about the news, it would be her.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's part two, hopefully I'll have part three finished real soon. I hope so at least. Thank you to everyone who has reviewd so far! Your awsome reviews are helping me work fast on this project! 


	3. Part Three

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

Part Three:

The next morning, Kagome did her best with the tasks Tohma had assigned her, doing her best also to forget about the weird smile her boss had given her when she had arrived, or the way he had addressed her with such familiarity. It was almost creepy. It didn't help when Ryuichi burst into the room and nearly tackled her under the weight of his sudden glomp attack. All she could do now was pray that the rest of the day didn't turn out so weird.

Sure, and she wasn't being followed by someone dressed in a banana suit. She turned to look behind her again. The person was trying so hard to hide from her view and not knowing they were failing. Today certainly seemed a bit more odd than usual and Kagome quickly slid into the elevator while the banana suit wearing stalker wasn't looking.

"Hello, Kagome-san." A soft voice reached her ears and she peeked over her shoulder and saw Suguru. She smiled back, relieved to see a face that had yet to creep her out.

"Hello, Suguru-san." She replied and released a soft sigh. "You wouldn't hapen to know who's hiding in the banana suit, would you? The person seems to be stalking me."

"Banana suit?" Suguru groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Not again. The only idiot that would wear something that ridiculous is Shindou-san."

"Really? Hmm, I wonder why he's following me?"

"One could only wonder with him." Suguru replied drily. The elevator bell rang as they reached a different floor and the doors opened to reveal Hiro and K, both smiled and stepped in with them, Hiro moving to stand next to Kagome.

"Good morning!" K replied to both occupants in the elevator. Suguru offered a grunt in reply while Kagome said a soft good morning in return. "Good then! Where is Shindou?"

"He's around." Suguru answered in a bored tone, "I'm sure if you follow Kagome-san around for a bit you'll find him. He seems to be stalking her."

Kagome covered her mouth to help hold back the giggles that wanted so badly to break free. She waved them off when they looked at her.

"Sorry, sorry." She muttered and straightened herself out. "I wasn't sure if it was Shuichi-kun or not, but Suguru-san said he was the only one he could think of that would dress in a banana suit. I've been followed around for almost an hour now by someone dressed like a banana, and here I thought my day couldn't get any weirder."

"A banana hunt it is then." K grinned and removed his hand gun from its holster. Kagome, startled by the weaponry and K's change in demeanor, stepped to hide behind Hiro. The elevator stopped on the next floor up and suddenly K was departing from them and running off down the hallway shouting for Shuichi to come out of hiding. Kagome was wrong, the day was only going to get more odd.

The next floor was the stop for Hiro and Suguru and Kagome bid them both a good day. Hiro's hand grazed against hers and she felt him press a piece of paper into her palm before walking away. As the doors closed she lifted the paper up to read it and almost fell over. He had given her his phone numbers. She was in such a daze from it that she failed to notice when the elevator stopped again and the doors opened to reveal the back of a banana suit, which held to doors open for a little bit. The loud shout from K and the firing of his hand gun snapped Kagome out of her stupor and she squeaked when she was shoved back by the one in the banana suit and knocked onto her butt.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan! I didn't see you there!" Shuichi's face, surrounded by yellow, loomed in front of her and she tried to fight back the laughter, but couldn't. He just looked too silly.

"Shu-kun! You look ridiculous!" She giggled a little more before laughing harder. Shuichi quirked an eyebrow at her as he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry, it's just...you're dressed as a banana. Why?"

"Why not?" He asked innocently, making Kagome giggle more. His eyes widened as the elevator stopped and the door opened. No one entered, much to his relief. "Unzip me! Quickly!"

He turned around so Kagome could unzip him. He hurried out of the costume and leaned it against the opposite corner of the elevator. He pushed Kagome to the wall on the opposite side and motioned for her to stay quiet. When the doors opened again, K jumped in, his gun pointed down at the banana on the floor.

"I found you, Shindou-kun! Don't move!"

Kagome wanted to laugh, but Shuichi had sensed it and clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her from the elevator. The hand was released from her mouth, only to grasp her free hand and then she was running down the hallway behind Shuichi and past many different people, Hiro included. Shuichi didn't stop running, not until he was safely secured in a locked room down the far end of the hall.

Kagome couldn't remember ever laughing so hard over something in her whole life. Shuichi grinned at her as she continued laughing and wiping at her eyes. He was happy to see that she could play along with them, it made him like her all the more and he was even more determined to get Hiro to like her as well. He jumped when K began pounding on the door, but true to the plan, Ryuichi poked his head in from a different door and motioned for Shuichi and Kagome to follow him. This, after all, was the beginning of phase four in their plans.

"Give me those." Ryuichi pulled the papers out of her arms and she tried to protest, but neither singer was listening to her. Instead, Ryuichi was handing her work off to a different intern and Shuichi was throwing on a disguise. She released a soft, slightly annoyed sigh at being ignored, but was quickly shushed when Shuichi plopped a pink cowboy hat onto her head and laughed at it.

"What is the meaning of this? I can't play dress up with you guys. I have work to do." Kagome moved to take the hat off, but Ryuichi's larger hand held it down.

"Leave it." He replied sternly and Kagome felt the nervousness creep back in at hearing his tone. She dropped her hands to her sides and lowered her head. She was engulfed in a huge hug from both males a second later. "Kagome-chan doesn't have work today. Ryu-chan gave her the day off so she could play with me and Shu-chan!"

She wasn't even going to ask if he could do something like that. So, she went along with it and allowed them to put different clothing items on her and themselves. By the end of it, she was wearing a long black, thin coat over her clothing, the pink cowboy hat, a purple scarf and a pair of pink-tinted sunglasses. Shuichi had happily braided her hair into a cute set of pigtails.

Costumes on and ready, Shuichi and Ryuichi snuck her out of the room and towards the waiting limo outside. They kept their eyes open for anyone that might give them away. The only one who knew of their plans for the day was Tohma, so when they passed by him he merely smirked at Kagome and muttered for them to have fun.

Kagome was utterly confused by the turn of events, but decided it was probably best to keep quiet as they climbed into the limo and Ryuichi gave the driver some silent instructions before getting in as well. The singers exchanged a twin pair of victory smirks.

"You know, Ayeka was never this much fun." Shuichi replied as he sat back. "I wonder what Hiro saw in her?"

"Ayeka was boring!" Ryuichi exclaimed, withdrawing Kumagoro from a hidden pocket in his coat and setting him in Kagome's lap. "Kuma-chan and Kagome-chan match!"

"Yeah, she was boring." Shuichi nodded, "She's nothing like you, Kagome-chan!"

"And your point is?" Kagome sat back between them and gave them each a questioning glance, "You didn't pull me away from work to just talk about how boring Hiro-kun's ex was, right?"

"You already know about Ayeka?" Shuichi asked and Kagome nodded, "When? How?"

"Yesterday from Hiro-kun. You know, you two shouldn't mess around with him like that. He's clearly not ready to date someone else." Kagome jumped when her cell phone went off. She looked at the number, not recognizing it, but answering anyways, "Hello?"

She was surprised to hear Hiro's voice on the other side.

"Where are you?" He asked, his voice sounded slightly concerned. "K said you and Shuichi vanished from the building."

"I seem to have been taken hostage." She answered, ignoring the persistent poking in her side from Shuichi trying to get her attention.

"Are you with Shuichi?"

"Yes, I am and I have no clue where we're going."

"Who are you talking to, Kagome-chan?" Ryuichi questioned, trying to snag the phone from her hand, "It better not be K!"

She could hear Hiro groan over Ryuichi's shouts and Shuichi's continual questioning.

"I'm terribly sorry they're dragging you into this, Kagome-chan. If I knew that they were going to kidnap you, I would have stopped them." He apologized and Kagome giggled at how cute it was.

"It's alright, Hiro-kun." She answered, and everything around her stopped. Shuichi was no longer poking her side, Ryuichi just stared silently at her and Kagome, once again, felt nervous. "Ne, Hiro-kun, can I call you back later? These two are giving me weird looks and I think I might be in trouble for something."

He chuckled and apologized again, but also agreed that it would be alright to call him later if she wanted to. She said her goodbyes and clicked her cell phone shut.

"Kagome-chan?" Shuichi spoke first, his tone very curious and child-like.

"Yes?"

"Hiro has your cell phone number?"

"Yes."

"And you have his as well?"

"Yeah. So what?"

Shuichi and Ryuichi jumped to the other side of the limo and began exchanging a series of whispered questions, some of which she could hear. She was about to ask them what they were going on about, but the limo stopped in front of a resturant and the driver opened the door for them to get out, which Kagome was hesitant to do considering there were people swarming all over the place. Shuichi jumped out first, followed by Ryuichi who turned and offered his hand to her. She shook her head. There were screaming fans, yelling out to both gorgeous singers and she was supposed to follow them? Her? Plain, average looking, Kagome Higurashi? No way!

"Come on, Kagome-chan. It's not that bad."

"I can't do that to you guys. It's not fair." She frowned and looked away, leaving Ryuichi to watch her eyes go from playful to dull.

"I'll carry you if I have to." He threatened her, but there was no change in her emotions. He frowned a little before plucking Kumagoro off her lap, "Kuma-chan says you're a big chicken. No one out here is going to care what you look like. Shu-chan and I certainly don't care what they think. You are our friend and that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

She nodded a little and let her hand slip into his and he led her from the limo. The crowd around them questioned who she was, but no one knew the answer. Ryuichi slipped his arm around her waist and murmured to her to smile more and she did when Shuichi slipped his arm around her as well. As they were walking towards the entrance she was shocked to hear a few mentions of how pretty she was from different people, one man going as far as calling her a model.

They were seated immediately in a little private area of the establishment. Here Kagome felt even more out of place as she spotted a few other random celebrities siting around and dining, but neither of the guys she was with was going to let her dwell on it. Shuichi steered her to her seat, and Ryuichi held her chair out for her. Once they were all seated, Shuichi stared at her with such a serious expression that Kagome almost snorted out in laughter. Luckily she didn't and contained her laughter into a light chuckle.

"How serious are you and Hiro-kun? He doesn't give his number out to just anyone." Shuichi asked, his eyes narrowing on her.

"We're not serious. I don't know why he asked for my phone number yesterday, or why he gave me his this morning." Kagome explained, "It's like I said though. You shouldn't bother him about his love life like that. It's not nice."

Neither was her cell phone going off in the middle of the resturant either, she frowned and looked at the number. It was rare to get a phone call from any of her old friends, she couldn't ignore it. She mouthed an apology and answered it.

They would have very likely ignored her conversation, if she wasn't sharing such useful information. They exchanged a smirk and a wink after she had agreed to go out with them that night for some long overdue girl's night out dancing and even agreed to meet them at the club. Each singer was already plotting out phase five when she finally hung up. They'd share ideas after they dropped her off at home.

Lunch went rather quickly as Shuichi and Ryuichi talked about different things and soon Kagome was being led back outside, past the screaming fans and into the waiting limo. All in all, she was having a fun time with them. They were nice, albeit a bit weird and most definitely cute. She knew there were many girls who would die just to be able to sit in the same vehicle with the pair, let alone be able to laugh with them and watch them cuddle a little. She felt especially lucky when Ryuichi kissed the pink-haired musician in front of her and she was proud of herself for keeping herself together and not acting like such a fangirl. She was definitely jotting this down in her diary at home!

They let her out in front of her home. Both males enveloped her in one huge hug before bidding her a goodnight. Of course, she wasn't aware of their devious little plot and once they were safely back in the limo, Shuichi called Hiro and told him what they were doing that night and he that he couldn't refuse. He conveniently left out the fact Kagome was going to the same location with her friends. Shuichi was rather fond of the element of surprise.

* * *

**A/N: **This might be longer than I anticipated. As you can see, it's not going to be done today. I'm in the midst of a blizzard and shoveling has called on me a few times already. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it's a bit sill, but enjoyable! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! 


	4. Part Four

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

Part Four:

She should have guessed they would pulled a sneaky stunt like that. She had almost turned around and left, but then she would never hear the end of it for ditching them. Instead she was moving towards them, her three friends and Hojo. So much for girl's night out and what the heck was that look for? Was Hojo...leering at her? That wasn't normal!

She hugged each of her female friends, but decided a small bow and a hello to Hojo would be sufficient enough. They led her to the table they were sitting at and adjusted themselves so Kagome would have no choice but to sit next to Hojo. Things were almost just like they had been in high school and she wished she had declined their offer. She didn't want to be set up with the boy, but they'd never understand that he wasn't her type. They would never accept it anyways.

Eri sent Hojo off to get their drinks, and suddenly Kagome had three pairs of brown eyes staring at her.

"What?" She asked dryly and then the questioning began. Oh how she hated this!

"Where did you get that hat? It looks expensive." Ayumi's question came first and Kagome lightly ran her finger along the brim of the pink cowboy hat. It had matched her outfit for the night, so she couldn't pass it up.

"My friend Shuichi let me borrow it." She answered and let her eyes fall on Eri, whose mouth was open already.

"Your friend Shuichi? Is he more than just a friend?" Eri asked and Kagome knew the question would be along those lines.

"No, he's just a friend." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you still seeing that InuYasha guy? You know that two-timing jerk?" Yuka's question stunned her a little. It had been awhile since she had spoke to her friends. "I hope he and that other girl go straight to hell for the problems they caused you."

Now that was ironic. Kagome would have gladly said that InuYasha had, in fact, gone to hell with Kikyo, if they wouldn't call her crazy.

"No, I'm not still seeing, InuYasha. He's happily married to Kikyo and they moved away to America. I'm happy for them. They call me from time to time." Yeah, that lie slipped out very nicely. Not that they would know. She could never tell anyone the truth, and she had already let that chapter of her life close. She was ready to move on.

"Oh good! Then inviting Hojo was a good idea after all!" Eri squealed and clapped her hands together. "Its about time you two get together!"

Kagome would have protested, but Hojo had taken that moment to rejoin them. Kagome knew he had heard Eri's last statement, but he seemed unaffected by what had been said and just settled back into his seat next to her. At that point, Eri made an excuse for her, Yuka and Ayumi to leave.

"Why am I not surprised." Kagome muttered, her gaze following her friends as they ran out onto the dance floor. It was the same old boring routine from high school. She sipped her drink and cringed. The taste of a strong liquor bathed her tongue and she turned her attention to Hojo. "How did you get this?"

"You don't like it?" He sounded disappointed, but Kagome shook her head. "The bartender is my cousin. He hooked us up."

There was that look again and Kagome turned away from him, taking another small sip of her forbidden drink. It wasn't too bad, she mused, but Hojo's company was a little on the awkward side. Was that his hand on her back? She turned to glare at him and he grinned.

"How have you been, Hojo-kun?" She scooted away from him, putting some much needed distance between them.

"Oh, I've been well, Kagome. How about yourself? You look absolutely stunning! Much prettier than the last time I saw you." He answered, slinking closer to her and ignoring the heated glare she shot him.

"Fine. Busy with work." Kagome frowned when her rear lingered near the edge of the booth.

"Oh, where are you working?"

"With me!" Kagome was abruptly pulled to her feet and into a fierce, tight hug, but she recognized the voice and almost cried out with happiness at being saved.

"Shu-chan!" She hugged him back, stepping further away from Hojo. She'd thank him a lot when Hojo wasn't around.

"I'm stealing you from your..." He glared down at Hojo, who was staring up at him with something akin to awe and disbelief, "...friends."

"I can't let you do that. I don't care who you are." Hojo shook himself from his stupor and stood quickly, grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling it roughly. "She's here with me."

"Hey, wait a minute! I most certainly am not here with you! You weren't even supposed to be here! My supposed friends were trying yet again to set me up with you!" Kagome yanked her arm from his grasp, "When the hell are you guys going to get a clue? I don't want to date you! You're not my type!"

Hojo was stunned by her outburst, as was Shuichi, but he hid it well. Kagome grabbed her purse from the table, with all intention of leaving, when Hojo spoke again.

"What is you're type then, Kagome? Don't tell me you still prefer jerks that cheat on you like that last guy you dated! I heard all the horrible things he did to you, Kagome! How can you chose guys like that over someone like me who would take care of you? It's apparent you have a few screws loose up in that head of yours!"

He did not just say that! Kagome clenched her fist, so ready to knock Hojo's nose into the back of his skull, when a soft hand grabbed her wrist and moved her into a taller man's chest. Kagome looked up, startled to see Ryuichi, with those stern, serious and scary blue eyes focused on Hojo.

"You shouldn't speak to a woman like that. It's rude. You should apologize." Hiro's calm voice scolded the younger man and Kagome looked over her shoulder, surprised to see the guitarist there as well. Hojo refused to answer him, and instead sneered at Kagome before walking off to join the other girls on the dance floor. Kagome averted her gaze to the floor as Hiro turned to look at her. Though things in her life had changed, some things had stayed the same. She was still being protected, just by different people. She sighed softly, willing back the few tears that wanted to leak out. This wasn't the same as then. She could have protected herself, she was certain of it. It just happened that some new aquaintances decided to step in instead.

She was shaken back into reality when both Shuichi and Ryuichi hugged her. They had done that a lot today, she recalled, but this time was the best out of all of them. She closed her eyes and smiled, thankful she had made some new, albeit famous, friends.

"I won't even ask why you guys are here, but thank you." She pulled away from their double hug. "I've never seen Hojo act that way before, but I'm glad you guys were here to stop him."

"What a jerk! The nerve of him hitting on you like that!" Shuichi grumbled, making Kagome giggle a little. "He didn't see any of the obvious signs that you presented to him!"

"Yeah, well, Hojo's always been clueless like that." Kagome laughed, but stopped upon seeing Ayumi. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize. I tried to talk them out of it, but, Eri wouldn't listen to reason." Ayumi shifted nervously, "Anyway, I wanted to give you your birthday present since I won't be here on Saturday to give it to you."

She presented Kagome with a little blue and white stripped bag with a bright pink bow. Kagome smiled and accepted it from her, missing the sneaky glances Ryuichi and Shuichi shot each other.

"Thank you, Ayumi."

"Call me later! I'm leaving Friday morning, so I expect to hear from you before then. I want to know how you liked your gift." She bowed and ran back onto the dance floor with the others. Kagome's eyes watched them. It seemed Hojo hadn't wasted anytime moving on. He was latched on pretty tightly to Yuka. She rolled her eyes at them and turned away.

"We should go." Ryuichi spoke up and grinned, "As much as I love the attention, we have no one with us to protect us from everyone!"

"It's settled then!" Shuichi nudged Hiro into Kagome. "Bring her home, Hiro! I'm counting on you to see that she gets home safe!"

Shuichi didn't wait for Hiro to reply as he pulled on Ryuichi's hand and led him away. Hiro shook his head as he watched them go before turning his gaze over to Kagome. Her eyes were sad again, he noted. He was beginning to dislike that.

"Shall we go then?" Hiro offered his arm to her and she blinked at him first and then looked to the offered arm. A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she turned her head away. Hiro chuckled and decided upon himself to grab her hand instead. "Come on. It's a nice night. The ride will be great!"

She let him lead her past the crowded dance floor, past the angry eyes that Hojo was giving Hiro and outside into the warm night. Kagome looked up to the sky and sighed softly. It really was a nice night.

_'Then why the hell do I suddenly feel so sad? Right...Hojo's comments about InuYasha. I can't believe he said that. He knows nothing! That jerk...he had no right to say that to me. I wish I could have punched him...'_

"I don't want to be a bother or anything, but I really don't want to go home yet. My mother will know something happened and then she'll sit there and question me until she gets tired. Thank you though, Hiro. It's nice of you to keep driving me home and all but,"

"You're rambling, Kagome-chan." He smiled at her and handed her the spare helmet. "It's fine if you don't want to go home, but I cannot let you walk home, or take a cab. It's too dangerous for a beautiful woman to do that."

"Beautiful woman?" Kagome looked behind her and then all around. She shrugged, not missing the annoyed look Hiro was directing at her, "I'm sorry, Hiro-kun. I seem to be blind. I don't see any beautiful women..."

"Put the helmet on. I'm taking you someplace else." He climbed on his bike and waited for her to climb on behind him. Once she was settled he started the engine.

"Eh, Hiro-kun! We're about to be engulfed by photographers!" Kagome peeked over her shoulder at the swarm of people running towards them. There were loud shouts for Hiro and tons of bright flashes.

"Hold on tight, Kagome-chan." Hiro called over his shoulder and revved up the motorcycle's engine. Kagome's arms went around his waist and held tight, her face buried against his back, hiding herself from view of the many cameras.

After carefully maneuvering out of the crowded street, which Hiro was fairly certain had been Ryuichi's doing, Hiro drove them to the park he and Shuichi visited a lot for musical inspiration. Though Shuichi hardly went there now that he and Eiri were officially over. The place held that one memory for Shuichi. The one were he had met Eiri for the very first time. However, Hiro had no quarrels with the place. It was one of the few good remaining locations to view the stars and judging from Kagome's surprised expression, he was sure he had made a good choice.

"I've never come here before." Kagome admitted quietly, walking along the dimly lit pathway with Hiro next to her. "It's pretty and peaceful."

She took a seat on a bench that over looked a stream below. She could hear the faint rippling of the water as it flowed over rocks and down a small waterfall. She could really get used to this place. It had so many nice qualities!

"Usually, Shuichi and I come here for some quiet time. Well, we did more frequently when he wasn't dating Ryuichi." Hiro explained, taking a seat next to her and leaning back to view the stars above, "I still come here though, especially on nights like this one."

Kagome sat back and looked up at the stars as well. They were quiet for a few minutes until Kagome giggled and sat forward. Hiro watched her closely, taking in her profile and how the pale light of the moon played off her hair, making it look a dark shade of blue. She was really beautiful.

"If someone told me a week ago that I would become friends with you and your friends, I probably would have died laughing at them." Kagome began, "I'm still not one-hundred percent certain why it happened, I have my guesses, but I am really glad. It's only been a few days, but I really feel alive again."

"You'll have to blame Shuichi and Ryuichi. All of this has been because of them." Hiro answered. He was curious about her guesses on why it happened, wondering if she knew how badly Shuichi wanted the two of them to hook up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He paused and thought over his words first. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or sad about the topic he was going to bring up.

"What that guy said to you earlier, was that true? Did some guy actually cheat on you? I mean, I have a hard time believing it because you're smart, funny and pretty." Hiro quieted after that, blushing a little at complimenting her.

"It's not true actually." She said answered, her eyes softening a little. "We were never together. He was just someone that I was in love with, that couldn't love me back. Hojo got out-dated information from Eri and Yuka, who never once listened to me when I said he wasn't my boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend actually."

Hiro's soft, startled gasp met her ears and she turned a questioning gaze at him. He shook his head and for a brief moment Kagome had the urge to tug on a strand of his brown hair. Thankfully she kept that urge down.

"I can't believe that, Kagome-chan. Weren't you at least asked out on dates?"

"It's sad, I know, but Hojo's the only guy that has ever asked me on a date." Kagome frowned and closed her eyes. "I'm alright with it though. I'm nothing special."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She spoke quietly and allowed herself to smile a little, "It's a bad habit that I'm trying to break. I'll work harder."

_'Why is it that I got the weird life? First I was traipsing all over Feudal Japan with a handsome half-demon and now I'm sitting in a park at night getting scolded by the guitarist from Bad Luck!'_

"Just promise me you won't do that again when I'm with you, okay?" He smiled at her and she nodded with a blush. "Good."

They had spent a few hours there in the park, just talking about different things and after awhile they both realized it was getting really late and they both had work in the morning. So once again he drove her to the little shrine across the city and parked his motorcycle in the same spot he had earlier in the day. He helped her off the bike as usual, silently delighting himself in the feel of her body in his hands. She was going to pull away, but he pulled her in an embraced her. She let loose a small, startled squeak and he smirked at taking her off guard.

"H-Hiro-kun?" She was sure her face was probably redder than a tomato.

"Have a good night, Kagome-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled back and grinned, "Be warned. Your friend mentioned that your birthday is this week. I'm fairly certain that the look Shuichi and Ryuichi exchanged means you'll be in for some surprises. I wouldn't make plans if I were you."

He released her completely and mounted his bike. With a smile and a wave he was off, leaving her standing there, completely delirious. Too many thoughts were running through her head, but the most prominent was the fact that Hiro had hugged her. Who cares what Shuichi and Ryuichi are planning? She was just hugged by Hiroshi Nakano of Bad Luck!

_'Yes, I do have the weirdest life, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to complain about it!'

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry for the little delay. I had most of this typed last week, but then my muse decided it wanted to watch subtitled Naruto on YouTube instead of writing. I've already started the next part. I hope to finish it soon!


	5. Part Five

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

Part Five:

Kagome had an ominous feeling as she stepped into work the next morning, and she doubted it was because the weather outside was frightful. Though, that had put a slight damper on her good mood. Glancing around the main lobby she saw a few women glaring at her, including the receptionist.

_'What the hell?'_

"Good morning, Kagome-chan." Tohma's soft, yet intimidating voice, greeted her.

"Good morning, Seguchi-san." She bowed politely and accepted the usual stack of papers and envelopes from him.

"Take a few moments to dry off and read the front page of the newspaper before you begin." He smiled at her in a way she deemed creepy, and proceeded to walk away.

_'The newspaper? Why?'_

She sat quietly in one of the lobby chairs, setting the papers and her bag next to her. She didn't have to open the newspaper all the way to see why he wanted her to read it. She was on the front page in different pictures. The first one was of her and Ryuichi, the second with Ryuichi and Shuichi, and the third one was one of her sitting behind Hiro on his bike.

She silently groaned at the extensive coverage the paper had of yesterdays events, but noticed on small thing. They had no clue who she was at all! She wasn't sure if she should be worried or relieved.

_'Mom reads this paper... I wonder when she'll notice?'_

She folded the newspaper up neatly and tucked it inside her bag. After all, she wanted to at least have some good memories to reflect back on when she was older! She doubted she'd ever forget this time in her life anyways.

When lunch time had rolled around, Kagome had acquired two more stacks of papers to deliver. She forgot about eating lunch completely to get the work done. Not that she wanted to sit in a room with a bunch of women glaring at her for reasons she could only assume had to do with the newspaper.

So pushing hunger aside she continued to do her work, completely oblivious to the one following her. It wasn't a terribly difficult job to do. Today was especially easy, she mused. No one had bothered her, or interrupted her.

_'I wonder where they are? I haven't seen any of them all day.'_

The bright flash of lightning and the really loud clap of thunder startled Kagome, making her jump and fall backwards. She really hated thunderstorms.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Shuichi bounced from his secret hiding place and ran to kneel next to her, "Are you hurt?"

"Uh, yeah. The lightning startled me is all."

There was another flash and the building rumbled with the force of the strike. The lights flickered briefly before everything went dark.

"I guess practice is done for awhile." Shuichi grinned and helped Kagome to stand again. "I know! I'll help you with your work so you can relax with me!"

"I can't let you do that. This is my work." Kagome protested, brushing some dust off her pants. "But, thank you for the offer, Shuichi-kun."

"Aww! But I'll be bored! Let me help! No one will mind!" Shuichi whined with big, tear filled eyes. A trick Souta often tried, and failed at.

"That doesn't work with me. I have a younger brother that tries that, so I've become quite immune to it." She smiled at him before walking away. She wasn't surprised that he followed her.

"You have a younger brother, Kagome-chan? How old?"

"He's thirteen. His name is Souta." She turned the corner, heading for her next location when she bumped into someone. She muttered softly about the stupid dark before apologizing. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Kagome-chan." Tohma's warm voice made her lift her head in surprise. "You're not bothering her, are you, Shindou-kun?"

"Not at all." Shuichi answered quickly, "We bumped into each other right before the lights went out. Since none of the equipment will work for the time being, I offered to keep her company while she worked."

"I see." Tohma shrugged a little, "Just don't be a pest, Shindou-kun and if the power comes back on get back to work. Have a good day."

Shuichi had grinned at Kagome as Tohma left them. She sighed in defeat and handed her papers to him when he motioned for them. Maybe, if she was lucky, the power would come back on soon.

Of course, she was never that lucky. An hour later the building was still dark, the storm outside had intensified, Shuichi was still with her, she was hungry and she was making her last delivery of the day. Plus that ominous feeling was still lingering around in the back of her head.

Shuichi had been quiet while they walked all over the building, which was unsettling to her because he always seemed talkative and now he was just silent. He hadn't even tried to make small talk with her as they walked.

She lightly knocked on the office door of her last delivery and after a mumbled enter, she stepped in. The man before her looked quite disheveled and stressed out. His hair was a mess and his tie was very crooked.

"Hello, Sakano-san." Shuichi greeted him and thrust the thick envelope into the man's hands.

"Shindou-san?" He looked at the singer, then at the girl who usually brought his papers from Tohma. She shook her head at him.

"Have a good day, Sakano-san!" Shuichi grasped Kagome's shoulders and steered her from the room, not giving her a chance to speak. "Now that that is done and over with, we have to have a nice talk, Kagome-chan."

There it was. The reason for that ominous feeling she had been having all day.

"We do? About what?" She freed herself from his grasp and turned around to face him. He offered her a very devilish smirk and she blushed. It couldn't be good if he was giving her that look.

"I tried calling Hiro last night, maybe about an hour after we left you, but he didn't answer his phone. When I asked him all he said was his phone was off and he was glad it was." Shuichi explained. "Were you still with him at that time?"

"Yes, but it wasn't anything big. We just sat somewhere an talked is all and then he brought me home as usual." She answered, leaving out the good part of Hiro hugging her goodnight, though that one thought made her cheeks tint slightly and Shuichi narrowed his eyes at her because of it.

"Oh really?" He clearly didn't believe her, but she wasn't going to tell him anymore than that.

"Yes, really. Hiro and I are just friends, Shuichi-kun. All we did was talk to each other."

"Alone in a park?"

"It was a really nice place. I could actually see some stars for once." Kagome smiled wistfully. That was one of the bigger things she missed from the past. Modern day lacked the star luster she loved so dearly. She jumped when her phone went off and she reached into her bag to get it. She looked to see who was calling, but Shuichi snagged the phone from her hand. "Hey!"

"Hello, Hiro-kun!" Shuichi sang into the phone and Kagome couldn't help but to giggle at the cuteness of it. He listened for a few long seconds while Hiro questioned him on why he had Kagome's phone. "I, Hiro, have kidnapped our precious Kagome-chan! If you want to find her, you'll have to look around the whole building!"

He hung up her phone and shoved it into his pocket. Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed and confused, but Shuichi just offered her another grin before pulling her along as he ran down the dark corridor. It seemed she was now participating in a game of hide and seek. He stopped before a door and knocked softly. It swung open to reveal Ryuichi, who smiled at the pair before them and handed Shuichi what looked to be a small, blue walkie-talkie and shooed them off.

"What are you two up to this time?" Kagome questioned Shuichi, but he didn't reply. He kept walking, pausing at corners to look around. He walked a bit further before pushing Kagome into a rather dark cubby area.

"If things go right, Ryu will be able to get the others involved." Shuichi whispered, "Haven't you ever wanted to play hide and seek in this big building? The storm knocking the power out was an added bonus. No one will leave during it for fear that they'll get struck by lightning!"

"Did you and Sakuma-san plan this?" She asked skeptically. He nodded and motioned for her to be quiet. She picked up a few voices not too far from them. It sounded like Suguru and Tohma. Suguru was complaining about having to participate when he could be doing something far more useful. Kagome was surprised that either of them were playing along, especially Tohma.

"If you keep complaining like that, Suguru-kun, everyone in the building will here us coming." Tohma scolded him and there were a few more mutters before things got quiet again and Shuichi poked his head out to look around.

"It seems they're playing in pairs." Shuichi whispered, pulling Kagome from the dark cubby and leading her down the hall again, "I bet Hiro's with K. We'll have to be super careful. K will get anyone he comes in contact with involved and I'm not sure if Mika and Noriko are here."

Kagome laughed when her phone went off in Shuichi's pocket and the singer jumped at the unexpected noise. He fished it out of his pocket while Kagome glanced down the opposite hallway. She saw Hiro and Noriko heading in their direction, Hiro was laughing at catching Shuichi so easily. Kagome bit her bottom lip, grabbed the phone from Shuichi and set it in the nearby planter.

"Move and fast. Hiro-kun and Noriko-san are coming this way." She whispered at him and he grinned at her and together they broke into a run back the way they had come. Kagome leading the way this time. They had made it to the door to the stairwells when they heard Hiro yell out Shuichi's name. Kagome grinned at Shuichi as they passed through the doors and headed up two flights of stairs.

"I'm impressed, Kagome-chan! I didn't think you would be a willing participant in this game!" Shuichi laughed as they stepped through the doorway into another dark hallway.

"How often do you suppose an average girl like myself gets to play hide and seek with the members of Bad Luck _AND _Nittle Grasper? Damn right I'm going to play! Besides, I walk this whole building many times everyday. I think that gives us small advantage over some of the others, ne?"

"Oh yes! You are awesome, Kagome-chan!"

She led him to an area that was so dark, she grasped his hand so they wouldn't get separated. If she remembered clearly there was another cubby area located halfway down the hall. If anyone came their way she would know. Her travels in the past had honed some of her priestess skills and sensing an aura was as simple as a cake walk to her. Yes, it was cheating, but they didn't need to know about it and if she had her way, they never would.

She located the secret spot and pushed him into it. Since there was no one around, she moved the nearby plant closer, hoping to add some extra coverage and stepped in to hide with Shuichi.

"We should be safe here for a little while as long as we keep our voices down."

"Alright." Shuichi nodded his head, though Kagome couldn't see it. He pushed the button on his walkie-talkie. "Ryu-chan?"

It was quiet for a few long seconds and Kagome kept her ear out for possible intruders.

"Go ahead, Shu-chan." Ryuichi's hushed voice replied.

"How's it look down there?"

"Messy. They were all in the hallway a moment ago, and then they split up. Where are you, Shu-chan?"

Kagome snatched the walkie-talkie from Shuichi's hand and pressed the button.

"Sorry, Sakuma-san. That information is top secret. I'm afraid if Shuichi-kun told you, I'd have to kill you. No hard feelings, ne?"

"Kagome-chan is really into the game." Ryuichi replied and Kagome listened carefully. There was a muffled laugh in the background.

"I might have been willing to tell you our whereabouts if you were alone. But since you're obviously not, I'm afraid even you will have to come and find us."

"I will!"

"Good luck then, Sakuma-san. I'm shutting this thing off and ditching it somewhere!"

She turned the knob off and put it into her bag. Shuichi groaned softly and slapped a hand over his face.

"He deceived me. So not fair." He whined quietly.

"Liar." Kagome laughed quietly. "It may have been muffled, but that was clearly Hiro-kun's laughter I heard. You and Sakuma-san set this whole thing up. I'm afraid, I can't trust you, Shu-kun."

She stepped from their hiding space and ran from him, laughing as she went. She heard Shuichi call for her, but there was no way she was stopping for him. Her brain worked over all possible locations she could hide in as she ran, but only one place seemed the most logical to her. That one place she doubted any of them would look for her in and that was it. That was where she would go.

She had to be extra sneaky in her descent to the bottom floor, there was an unknown amount of people looking for her and she did not want to be caught by any of them. She made her way down the stairwell and was getting so close to the bottom floor when he screamed.

"You can't hide from me, Kagome-chan! I'll find you!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs, down the stairwell. She heard two doors open, one above and one below and she paused in a dark corner.

"Shu-chan?" Ryuichi's voice called up from below.

"She ran away from me, Ryu-chan!" Shuichi's loud whiny voice called back.

"Which direction do you suppose she went in, Shindou-kun?" K's voice asked from above her.

"Down! I'm at the top floor so she could have only gone downstairs!"

Kagome couldn't hold it together any longer and burst into laughter. She dashed for the floor's exit and ran, passing by a very startled Suguru, who made no attempt to follow her. He just watched as she ran and then pointed Ryuichi and K in the right direction. He protested when Ryuichi grabbed his wrist, but there was no point in fighting back because the older male had no intention of releasing him.

Kagome snickered to herself when the trio of males hurried past her current hiding spot and down another hallway. She briefly felt bad for Suguru, but let it pass as she moved from her hiding spot, cautiously looking around. The coast was clear and she continued down the hallway, back towards the stairwell. She pressed herself back against the wall as the door was flung open. Shuichi flew passed her, not even looking around before taking off down the hallway. She rolled her eyes before opening the door to go downstairs.

"Oh!" She fell backwards, but was caught by a strong set of arms around her waist, pulling her back upright.

"It seems I have found you." Hiro chuckled at her. Kagome froze in his arms, her face a mere inch from his shoulder. Where the hell was her voice when she needed it? She willed herself to look up at him, thankful that the dark would hide the serious blush she was sporting. "I believe this is yours. You should call Shuichi and let him know you've been found."

She mentally slapped herself out of her school girl-like stupor as he slipped her phone into her hand. She nodded to him and took a step back, but his hands remained on her hips.

"I can't call him. I don't have his number." She answered quietly, trying to hide her nervousness. Hiro still hadn't released her and she wasn't sure what the heck was happening at the moment, only that it was weird. Yes, weird, but nice.

"Too bad for him then. It seems their plans backfired a little. I'm fairly certain they intended for me to find you, just not in this way."

"Yes, I figured as much since I heard your laughter when I was talking to Sakuma-san." She sighed softly, "I think I'm starting to understand things a little clearer here. There have been far too many coincidences in our encounters, Hiro-kun."

"Yes, and I doubt those coincidences are going to stop. Shuichi and Ryuichi are quite ruthless sometimes." Hiro laughed, "But that doesn't mean we have to play along with their game, Kagome-chan. We're both adults. They can't force us into anything."

"Right." Kagome answered, but her mind really was more focused on the hands still sitting on her hips. Hiro's hands specifically.

"Though, I have to admit. I'm curious about something." Hiro's voice sounded deeper than before and Kagome's nervousness grew more.

"Curious about what, Hiro-kun?"

Who knew that question could spark such an outcome? Hiro's lips met hers in a soft, sweet kiss that left her mind spinning more than it already had been. Too bad for her, and Hiro, voices grew louder as they heard Shuichi and Suguru arguing about Suguru's lack of involvement in the game. Both Hiro and Kagome jumped away from each other when they stepped into the hallway where they were. Their eyes grew wide when they saw her and with whom she was with.

"Kagome-chan!" Ryuichi nearly tackled her. "You were found by Hiro!"

She couldn't answer, she was feeling really, really shy at the moment and stunned. It didn't help that Hiro was smirking at her.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright? Your face is awfully red." Shuichi questioned her, and then both he and Ryuichi were studying her face closely.

"I'm fine. Really. I just ran more than I normally do is all." She lied and Hiro kept quiet, "I didn't eat lunch either, so that didn't help."

"You shouldn't skip meals, Kagome-chan." Ryuichi scolded her. "It's not wise at all!"

"I had a lot of work to do and most of the women in the building are giving me dirty looks." Kagome explained quickly.

"They must've seen today's newspaper." Suguru said thoughtfully.

"That's what I figured." Kagome nodded in agreement. "They shouldn't glare at me like that. It's not like it's my fault or anything. You guys chose me, not the other way around."

"That's because we knew you'd be fun and different than other people! You match us well!" Shuichi proudly exclaimed. Kagome and Hiro both knew that what he really meant by other people, was Ayeka. Kagome frowned.

"When you say it like that, Shu-kun, you make me sound like an accessory." She replied dryly and Hiro bonked Shuichi on his head. "I guess it's alright though, if you don't mind having a dull accessory, then I don't mind."

"You are far from dull, Kagome-san." Suguru spoke up, "It's amazing to see how much of their childish antics you can handle. You've impressed a lot of us."

"I guess I should thank Souta for that." Kagome replied and checked her watch, "Which is why I need to get home. Crap! I completely lost track of the time. My mother will kill me, well probably not, but she'll be mad. I'm supposed to help Souta with his history project."

"Since the storm hasn't let up, I guess Hiro can't take you home like he has been." Shuichi pouted and both Kagome and Hiro openly rolled their eyes. "I guess that means Kagome's gonna have to get a ride home from me and Ryu-chan! I suppose Hiro can come as well."

She was led to the basement level of the building and into the parking garage where a black limo and its driver were waiting. After getting into the vehicle, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to wander, remembering that one brief moment when Hiro had kissed her. Her of all people.

"What's that smile for, Kagome-chan?" Shuichi inquired with a curious tone.

"It's nothing." She answered, but Hiro knew better.

They all were thankful that when they had reached her home, the storm had subsided and was replaced with light rain. She bid them all a good night, and declined their offers to walk her to her door.

Once she was gone, up the long flight of steps and out of their sights, Hiro's eyes focused on his friends.

"She's on to you, you know."

"And you're not protesting as much as you were two days ago." Ryuichi retorted.

"Face it, Hiro. We were right. She is right for you."

"I told you already. I am not ready to date anyone right now. Kagome included.

"You should really rethink that, Hiroshi. Kagome's a sweet girl, and she won't always be available. It'll be far more difficult once the public learns her name and I know there will be plenty of guys asking her for a date. She may think she's average, but the media thinks she's gorgeous."

"If you let her slip away now, Hiro, you'll regret it. I know you will."

_'He's right...but am I ready to move on?'

* * *

_

**A/N: **I had a lot of fun writing this part. I hope you guys like it and hopefully the next part will be up soon.


	6. Part Six

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

Part Six:

The new morning brought some warm comfort to Kagome, who was sitting with her family and enjoying her breakfast. Their conversation was centered around her and the newspaper from the day before. Souta was talking animately about how he wanted to meet them too and how unfair it was that she got all the fun stuff in life. Kagome would have protested that fighting Naraku in the past was not at all fun, but her phone rang. She glanced at the number before answering.

"Hello?" She spoke softly, not having recognized the number that was calling her.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan." Tohma's voice spoke and Kagome's surprised eyes made her mother laugh.

"Good morning, Seguchi-san. Is there something I can help you with?" She answered, shaking her head to clear her mind, and shoving Souta away from her with her free hand.

"Not today I'm afraid. I'd like for you to stay home today. You can think of it as an early birthday present." He answered, "I expect you back though on Monday. We'll discuss your permanent employment here then. Have a good day, Kagome-chan."

She would have replied, but in his usual manner, Tohma didn't wait. She clicked her phone shut and looked up at her mother, who seemed to be sporting a rather mischievous smirk at the moment. She raised one delicate eyebrow at Kagome.

"Problems, dear?"

"Who was that on the phone?" Souta questioned her.

"Tohma Seguchi." Kagome replied and Souta gasped first and then pouted. "He gave me the day off."

"And?" Her mother coaxed her on.

"I have to be back on Monday and he's hiring me as a permanent employee." Kagome laughed a little in disbelief.

"They really have been good to you, haven't they? I'm glad. You needed something to push you past all that other stuff that happened to you." Her mother smiled and glanced over at the clock. "Hurry up, Souta or you'll be late for school. Kagome, since you're home you should help your grandfather around the shrine a little. I won't be out too long today. There are a few things I need to pick up while I'm out. If I'm not home by lunchtime, I know you can handle it."

"Of course, mom."

She kissed her brother's cheek and wished him well at school. Souta whined a little even though he really didn't mind it too much. As long as none of his friends saw it, it was okay. Once they were gone, Kagome called Ayumi like she was supposed to and thanked her for the cute, blue, cat plushie and the really pretty silver necklace with the blue metal cat. Kagome praised her for her skill in picking out cute things that matched her eyes perfectly.

After hanging up with her friend, Kagome donned the traditional priestess garb for her day of working with her grandfather around the shrine. As she pulled her hair back she frowned a little at how similar she looked to Kikyo, but then smiled in remembrance. There was no point in brooding over how much she looked like the deceased priestess.

Grabbing the broom from the hall closet, Kagome headed out onto the grounds of the shrine to clear the pathways of the mud and grime that had collected with the previous day's storm. She let her mind wander as she swept. Of course it went right back to the kiss Hiro had given her. It had been incredible, but very confusing to her. One second he was talking about not following his friend's plans and the next second he was kissing her.

_'He was curious is all. There is no reason for me to get so worked up over it. Sure, it was Hiro from a famous band that kissed me, but still, it couldn't have meant anything. He clearly stated he isn't ready to date anyone yet, so all it was, was a kiss out of curiosity. So not fair, but that's life.'_

Her mother wasn't home by the time lunch came around, so Kagome put together a light meal for her and her grandfather. They sat in relative silence as they ate. He commented only once that her cooking had improved since the last time and she thanked him. She cleaned up after themselves and headed back out into the yard.

She hadn't been expecting a small group of people to be standing there looking around. There were four of them, one of them had a camera around his neck and Kagome sighed softly before approaching them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked them, startling them. They looked over at her, and then to each other. They whispered things to one another while sneaking side glances at her. Kagome sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Please, if you have no business here, then leave. If you're here for a tour I will gladly get my grandfather for you."

"Are you, Kagome?" The man with the notebook and pen in his hands questioned her. _'Reporters...'_

"Perhaps. Who are you and why are you here?"

There was more whispering amongst their group and the guy with the camera shook his head.

"Never mind. It's obvious you aren't her. She's far more attractive than you. She's not likely to be a frumpy shrine maiden." He retorted, turning away from her with his friends. Kagome stilled at his words, anger welling up inside her.

"It just goes to show how idiotic reporters are." She spoke out of hurt and anger. They stopped to look at her. "Not that it's really any of your business, but I am Kagome. I'm sorry if I don't live up to the high standards of jackasses like yourselves. You're the idiots that tried to make me out as something I'm not."

She turned away from them, leaving them there to share a few more glances between themselves before departing. None of them believed she was Kagome and instead set of to get new clues about the mysterious woman from the pictures.

Kagome forgot about sweeping and decided what she needed was a good long walk to clear her head. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy to call her frumpy! Sure, the priestess garb wasn't very flattering, but it didn't make her look frumpy!

She changed out of said clothing and slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. After tying her hair up into a ponytail, she grabbed her sneakers and headed downstairs. She was greeted by her mother and after a brief explanation of what had happened she told her mother she was going out for a little while and would try to be home by dinner. If not, she'd call.

Kagome's mind wandered again, remembering the man's harsh words first before slipping back into the moment Hiro kissed her. She mentally kicked the thought out of her head, not wanting to remember it right at the moment. She was still too hurt to think of nicer things.

_'He's probably right though. Eh, but who cares really? Ryuichi and Shuichi don't care, and Hiro...'_

That damned kiss wormed its way back into her head and she blushed at the thought of it. It really was nice. Far better than any of her previous kisses.

_'You mean previous kiss, Kagome. Remember? You kissed InuYasha that one time? A lot of good that did...'_

She looked up to see where her legs had brought her, seeing as her brain certainly wasn't doing the leading at the moment. She laughed lightly as a familiar park lie before her. She wasn't even going to see them today, which in itself might be a good thing when it came to Hiro. She doubted she could face him with out becoming a tomato. She entered the path into the park, pleased that it was so very quiet and soothing.

She sat on the same bench she had with Hiro two nights ago and leaned back to view the clouds. The day was turning out to be pretty good. The birds were chirping away, the sky was blue, a few puffy white clouds floated along and it was warm. She was definitely going to come here more often, especially on days she needed cheering up. She stretched her arms over her head and released a content sigh.

"Aww, Hiro-kun, someone's sitting on our bench." Shuichi's whining caught Kagome's ears as she lowered her arms. It was unexpected to say the least, but she smiled as she looked in the direction the voice came from. "Holy cow! It's Kagome-chan!"

She laughed at him and rose to her feet when he ran at her. She braced herself when he nearly tackled her in a tight hug, which only made her laugh more and return the hug.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Hiro smiled at her as she stepped away from Shuichi.

"It is! Now I don't mind so much that our bench was occupied!" Shuichi happily replied, sitting down onto the bench. "What are you doing here though, Kagome-chan? Don't you live far away from here?"

"Only about an hour when walking." She answered, sitting next to him.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself today."

"It's fine. I just had some reporter insult me earlier. Nothing too important." She answered, not missing the angry expressions that crossed both musician's faces.

"Who was it?" Hiro asked, sitting on the other side of her, yet facing her.

"I don't know. Some guys. Like I said, it's not important."

"It is too important, Kagome-chan. People shouldn't go around insulting you for no reason." Shuichi protested, "I want to find out who it was and make them pay."

"Please, it's fine. It didn't bother me that much." Okay, that was a lie, but she really didn't want to draw that much attention to it. "It made me go for a long walk though and I'm glad. I got to see the two of you today after all."

"Fine. I'll drop it, but if it happens again, you better tell me." Shuichi leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree with, Shuichi." Hiro added, also sitting back. He tugged on her arm and got her to sit back as well.

"Alright, I will." She replied softly, her eyes drifting back up to the sky above.

The three of them sat there together, watching the clouds, some birds, a few random people, a dog and then Ryuichi tackling Shuichi to the ground in a huge hug that made Kagome giggle. She had been forced to move closer to Hiro when Ryuichi squished himself into the small space between her and Shuichi on the bench. Hiro didn't seem to mind though, and moved his arm behind her to give her more room.

"Kagome-chan looks pretty with her hair up!" Ryuichi exclaimed, plopping Kumagoro once again on the top of her head.

They turned slightly as a camera flashed nearby and Kagome scowled at the four men from earlier, especially the camera man. She so badly wanted to get up and shove his camera down his throat. She was just starting to have fun again. It figures they had to show up to ruin it.

"Oh yeah. See, I told you there was no way that below average hag from earlier was Kagome."

Oh yeah, that did it. Kagome stood up quickly, placing Kumagoro in Ryuichi's lap. Her eyes lost any shine they had a moment before. Hiro and Shuichi were quick to stand as well.

"Are these them, Kagome-chan?" Shuichi asked, eyeing the male that was still snapping pictures of them.

"Yes, but don't bother. I'll handle this myself."

"But..." He flinched when she looked at him, her eyes serious and scary. "O-Okay."

She approached them, pleased that the guy with the camera had lowered it as she drew closer to them. They stared openly at her, their eyes roving up and down her body and lingering far longer on some areas than others.

"Can I borrow your camera for a moment, please? I can get a really good picture for you." She smiled in a sickly sweet way that had them swooning and the photographer handing over his camera.

"Of course." He leered at her and her smile vanished.

"I guess I was right when I called you guys idiots earlier." She turned away from them and their startled gasps. "I suggest you quit following me around, or harassing me when I'm at home. I especially dislike it when someone insults the traditional clothing of a priestess, or the one who is wearing it. I happen to be proud of what I am, regardless of if you find me to be frumpy or not."

"See, I told you!" One of the other males hissed at the photographer, "I was right and you're blind!"

Kagome turned around to face them again and smiled.

"I'll forgive you just this once, okay? Please, promise me that you won't just show up at my home uninvited? It's really rude, and my grandfather is too old for such commotion."

"A-Alright. We promise." The photographer replied and watched Kagome walk away and over to the trio of musicians. She got them to sit on the bench together and she held the camera up and snapped a picture of them together. She laughed at something Ryuichi had said before returning to them. One of the men noted how Hiro's eyes followed her as she walked.

"Since you guys apparently know my address, could you send me a copy of the picture I took? It would make me happy."

"That won't be a problem." One of the guys answered, his hand clutching a pen and paper. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

"I suppose you can. I have nothing to hide really." She answered, handing the camera back over to its owner.

"It's really just one question. There's been a lot of speculation the past couple of days and I would love to know the truth first hand. Are you and Hiroshi Nakano from Bad Luck dating?"

"Me and Hiro-kun? No, we're just friends is all." Kagome shook her head.

"How did you meet them?"

"Oh!" Kagome laughed and scratched the back of her head, "I'm an intern at N.G. Records, so I see them all the time around the building."

"Hurry up, Kagome-chan, or you'll miss it!" Ryuichi called over to her and she turned to see them standing.

"Sorry, please excuse me." She bowed to them quickly and hurried back to her friends. Shuichi snagged her wrist and pulled her along down the pathway, away from the reporters and towards a small hill. Hiro and Ryuichi followed them. As they made it to the top of the incline, Shuichi released Kagome and pulled Ryuichi away from the group.

"We're going over there. Don't follow." He said quickly and pointed off to his right. Ryuichi laughed and ran after Shuichi, leaving Kagome and Hiro alone.

Kagome walked forward and leaned against the railing. Before her was a beautiful, orange, setting sun and behind her was a really cute guitarist. It hadn't been too bad of a day after all. A few minor complications, nothing she couldn't handle. She closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the warm glow of the setting sun.

Hiro was hesitant to join her. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of her and because of the words his friends had said to him. They had been right, he had seen that with his own eyes a few moments ago. Those guys had looked her up and down and then looked her up and down again. On top of that, he could have sworn he heard one of them say his name.

His brain ached and he didn't like it one bit. Though, he silently mused, he was enjoying the view from where he was standing. He hadn't seen Kagome in anything other than work clothes, which usually consisted of classy blouses and skirts, and the cute little outfit she had worn when she went out with her friends. He had appreciated that skirt more than any of the others, because it had given him a better glimpse at her legs. But the outfit she was wearing today, although simple, really worked well with the curves of her body.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, curious to what Hiro was doing. She blushed and quickly turned her head away when she realized his eyes had been focused on her rear end.

Hiro snapped his gaze away after Kagome had hastily snapped her head back forward. He had been caught staring at her. Pushing the awkwardness aside, he joined her at the railing. She didn't meet his gaze, but her cheeks were fairly crimson.

"Sorry." He muttered, but she just laughed and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." She replied, "I was only wondering why you were still standing back there. I guess I know now."

"I was just admiring the view from afar." He teased, making her laugh and smile again.

"It really is a beautiful sunset. Better than the one I see from my home." Kagome's eyes strayed to a flock of birds flying in the distance. "It's rare to find such beauty here. Thank you again for bringing me here the other day. I think this may become a favorite spot of mine."

"Kagome?" Hiro turned to face her. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his; waiting for him to continue.

Off in the distance, hidden by a few conveniently placed shrubbery, a pair of singers watched with wide, hopeful eyes at their friends. Shuichi gasped softly when Hiro leaned forward, said something to Kagome and then kissed her. It was a short kiss, but it was so a good step in the right direction in their opinions. Ryuichi hugged Shuichi from behind and laughed softly.

"It may have been a small kiss, but it's a great start." He whispered to the younger singer. Shuichi nodded. "It'll be better tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

"They won't know what hit them!"

After the sun set beyond the horizon and the park's light blinked on, Shuichi and Ryuichi made their way back over to Kagome and Hiro, both pretending that they hadn't seen a thing. Shuichi suggested dinner and the others agreed. Kagome make a quick phone call home to let her mother know not to worry and who she was with. Her mother was happy and told her to have fun. They ended up at a quiet little resturant down the street from the park and enjoyed a nice, if a little silly, dinner.

As they were leaving, Kagome was laughing at something Shuichi had said and accidentally bumped into another girl. The girl stumbled a bit before Kagome caught her arm and helped her upright.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" Kagome apologized. The other girl shrugged her hand away.

"It's fine." She replied, looking up at Kagome, and then at the three males that followed out after her. Her eyes widened slightly and then Kagome was shoved forcefully aside.

"Hiro!" The girl threw herself at the guitarist.

"Oh. It's Ayeka." Shuichi yawned and rolled his eyes when the girl shot him a glare.

"I tried calling you earlier, but you didn't answer my call!"

"He doesn't have to answer your call anymore."

"Shut up, Shindou-san. This has nothing to do with you."

"I was busy." Hiro replied, trying to peel Ayeka from himself. "Can you please let go?"

"I'm sorry. I can't." Ayeka answered, holding Hiro tighter. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I made a mistake. I really do love you!"

Shuichi and Ryuichi stared at her like she had grown a second head, and Hiro's eyes widened marginally. Kagome suddenly felt really out of place and oddly disappointed at the girl's confession.

_'Get over it girl. It's not like Hiro's your boyfriend now or anything.'_

Kagome took a few steps forward and grabbed Shuichi's hand. He looked at her and she smiled.

"We should give them time alone to talk, ne?" She tugged on his hand and made him follow her. She kept her eyes away from Hiro and Ayeka as she went, missing the confused glance Hiro gave her. Ryuichi shook his head and sighed angrily.

"Just really think about it before you do something stupid." He said before following after Kagome and Shuichi.

He caught up with Kagome and Shuichi, who was protesting Kagome's decision to leave Hiro alone with Ayeka. Kagome remained silent, and continued to pull Shuichi along. They were well out of viewing distance when she finally released him from her grasp, but continued to walk along the dimly lit street. Ryuichi frowned at the unreadable expression she was wearing. It wasn't something he had seen before.

"Kagome?" He spoke quietly and she blinked a couple times before looking up at him.

"What is it, Ryuichi?" She asked. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"It's alright, Ryuichi. You shouldn't worry so much." She continued walking forward. "He's old enough to make his own choices in life. You can't pressure him to chose someone else over her."

"It just doesn't seem right. I mean, she cheated on him. What right does she have to try and worm her way back into his life?" Shuichi exclaimed quite loudly, making the few pedestrians on the street eye him warily.

"Well, as much fun as tonight has been, I should head home." Kagome stopped at the start of a different street. "You two will be alright without me, right?"

"You shouldn't walk home alone." Ryuichi protested, his eyes becoming very serious, but Kagome didn't let it bother her.

"I can handle it. You shouldn't worry about me." She turned away quickly, "I'll see you Monday morning! I promise!"

She ran from them, heading down a darker street than she had been on, but she wasn't scared. She just wanted to get away for awhile and clear her head. There were far too many things swimming in there at the moment and they needed sorting out.

_'It wouldn't suck so much if he hadn't said that before he kissed me...'_

She slowed down to a walk when she was sure no one was following her. She wasn't too far from Souta's school now and the playground next to it. She was almost tempted to sit on her favorite swing, but decided that the place she really wanted to be was sitting in front of the Goshinboku back home. That ancient tree would bring her far more comfort than a plastic swing. With that in mind she quickened her pace.

She breathed in a huge gulp of air as she reached the bottom steps of the shrine. The fresh air really did her in today, she laughed at herself.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and frowned. Her fingers twitched with the urge to open it and answer it, but she just couldn't.

_'Sorry, Hiro. I hope you can forgive me for ignoring your call. I just can't hear what you have to say just yet.'_

She ran up the rest of the stairs, almost running into her mother. After a few small words and a request that she tell whomever called her that she went to bed, Kagome went and reclined under the big tree. She sighed softly as her back met the rough bark. Her mother watched her, giving her a disapproving stare before heading inside. She had ways of finding out what happened and she'd make sure to do so before her daughter came inside for the night. Besides, she had some last minute plans to discuss with one Ryuichi Sakuma.

* * *

**A/N: **That's another part complete. Next part: Kagome's birthday! 


	7. Part Seven

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **I had a few questions and suggestions from some reviewers and I wanted to take a moment to address it. InuYasha won't be appearing in this fic at all. One of the earlier parts already explained where he was so he won't be in here at all. The only characters from the InuYasha series that are in this fic have already been mentioned.

* * *

Part Seven:

Now that was curious. She had never seen the dress before, but there it was, hanging on the inside of her bedroom door. There was a note attached to it. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly, doing her best to wake up and investigate the mystery of the dress. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking over to her door.

She fingered the rose colored dress, admiring the feel of the silky fabric between her fingers. It looked expensive and she carefully detached the note from its place and read it. She laughed at Ryuichi's cute doodles and at what he wrote. The pink dress was hers, from him and Kumagoro, and she was to put it on and be ready by noon. That was still a few hours away, so Kagome made her way downstairs.

She was delighted to smell pancakes as she walked into the kitchen and her family greeted her and wished her a happy birthday. Her grandfather didn't hesitate in handing Kagome her gift and she silently groaned at the thought of what it could be this time. Last year it had been a supposed mermaid scale, which had pleased Buyo for all of five minutes. She slid the lid of the small box and gasped softly at the silver bracelet inside. There were a light pink and light blue stones set along the middle of the silver and Kagome gushed with how awesome it was. She hugged her grandfather tightly, who was more than pleased that his gift had made her so happy. Her family had wished her a happy birthday again.

This was it, she realized. She was now a whole nineteen years old. The last year of being a teenager. Not that that really meant much because she hadn't really gotten to be a teenager. She had given all that up in favor of chasing down jewel shards and defeating Naraku in the past. She didn't mind though. She wouldn't change any of it if she could.

"That's a very pretty dress Sakuma-san got for you. Any ideas on where he's taking you?" Her mother asked casually.

Kagome shook her head while taking another bite of her pancakes. She hadn't known she was going out, though Hiro had warned her something might happen.

_'Hiro...I wonder what he and that girl talked about?'_

"I'm sure it'll be fun. He seemed pretty excited about it when he dropped the dress off this morning." Souta spoke, mouth full of pancakes and fruit. His mother narrowed his eyes at him and he quickly swallowed his food.

"Ryuichi came here?" Kagome asked, surprised that she hadn't been woken up when he came over, "Oh no! You didn't let him into my room, did you?"

"Of course not!" Her mother gasped out, "He was in a rush. Not that I would have let him in. Boyfriend or not, I still wouldn't let him into my daughter's room. Especially when she's sleeping!"

"That's reassuring, I suppose." Kagome muttered and rose to her feet. "I should get ready then. I'd like to look a little more than average today if I can help it."

"Oh yeah. Before you go, Kagome, both Shindou-san and Nakano-san called you last night."

"Thanks, mom."

"Nakano-san sounded disappointed to hear you were already in bed. Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Same as always, I guess. Nothing seems different." Kagome replied and walked upstairs. She hated lying to her mother, but she wasn't in the mood to discuss what had happened the night before. She still wasn't sure what had happened. Only that she felt weird seeing that girl wrapped around Hiro.

_'And the fact she outrightly stated that she loved him.'_

It was just before eleven when she stepped out of the shower. Clad in a big, fluffy, yellow towel she moved into her room to get ready. She dried her damp hair first and brushed it out. She slipped into her clothing next, the dress fitting perfectly over her body and she wondered just how Ryuichi knew what size to get her. She smoothed the dress out and adjusted the thin straps holding it on. It was a gorgeous dress. She loved the way it flowed a few inches above her knees and the way the dark pink sequins adorning the hems glittered when hit with the right light.

She decided to put her hair up again, remembering that Ryuichi had said she looked pretty with it up. She added a light blue ribbon as well. It was something that not only matched her eyes perfectly, but also the necklace Ayumi had given her and the bracelet she had gotten from her grandfather. Lastly, she'd wear her black dress sandals. They gave her an extra couple inches of height!

She went back downstairs to show the dress off to her mother, who praised Ryuichi for his good eye in picking just the right dress for her.

"You really are lucky to have such nice friends, Kagome." Her mother smiled and clapped her hands a little when there was a soft knock at the front door. "It seems he's a bit early, ne? Good thing you're ready."

Souta beat his mother to the door and scowled at who was standing there.

"Hey there, squirt, is your sister home?" Hojo asked and smiled as Kagome's mother made it to the door, "Hello again, Higurashi-san."

"Yes, my sister is home, but she is far to busy to bother with a jerk like you." Souta bit out, startling Hojo with his words.

"Souta, go inside." His mother pushed him back behind the door. "Kagome, Hojo is here to see you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted on her birthday. She cast a look at Souta that thanked him for sticking up for her and stepped up next to her mother. Hojo's eyes widened greatly as he took in every inch of her possible. Kagome flushed in irritation.

"Can I help you, Hojo-kun?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes, I want to take you out for lunch. For your birthday and to apologize for my behavior the other night." His eyes wandered lower than her chin and her mother cleared her throat, making his head snap back up.

"I already have plans for the day, Hojo-kun. I'm not dressed up for nothing."

"Oh." He frowned in disappointment, "Can I at least talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She stepped outside and glanced at her mother, who had her eyes narrowed in aggravation at Hojo. That was a very bad sign.

_'I wonder when my mother started disliking Hojo?'_

She led him a little ways away from the house, but not too far away so her mother could still see them.

"You look really pretty today, Kagome. That dress looks great on you." He kept his eyes level with hers, though it looked like he was struggling with himself to keep them there.

"Thank you. It's a gift from Ryuichi."

"Sakuma Ryuichi? He buys you things?" Oh yeah, he sounded jealous. "No wonder you were such a bitch the other day. You're being spoiled by rich musicians. You shouldn't let that go to your head, Kagome. They won't always want you as a plaything."

"I didn't know you could get so jealous, Hojo-kun." Kagome smirked and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep from punching him in his pretty little nose. "You've definitely changed since high school."

"As have you apparently." He sneered. Oh yeah, she wanted to hit him really hard.

"Maybe a little, but I'm certainly not spoiled."

"They still won't treat you as well as I can! Why do you have to be so damn blind to what we have, Kagome?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

She had had enough of this crap. She pulled back quickly and when he tried to grab her again, she slapped his hand away. He gave a frustrated sigh and reached for her with both arms, but she moved back and balled up her fist. The next attempt he found himself falling backward on his butt, and blood trickling out of his nose.

"You need therapy, Hojo. Seriously, this is bullshit." Kagome shook her hand to relieve some of the pain, "Get the hell off my grandfather's property now! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"You'll regret this. I'll make you regret it." Hojo righted himself, towering over Kagome who only prepared to defend herself.

"I wouldn't say such things in front of witnesses." Tohma's calm, calculating voice called out and Kagome turned her head slightly to see two out of three members of Nittle Grasper standing there, as well as her whole family. "We all clearly saw you harm her first. I'd leave now before I decide to have you arrested."

Hojo gave Kagome a heated glare, one that she returned with equal anger. She wasn't afraid of him at all. He stepped away from her and past everyone, heading off down the stairs and out of their view. Kagome released a soft sigh but smiled and laughed as Ryuichi ran to her, throwing his arms around her in his usual hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly against her ear.

"I am now." She answered.

"Kagome looks so cute!" He pulled back and grinned at her, "Kuma-chan was right! Pink does look good on Kagome!"

"Yes, I agree it does." Kagome replied, "Thank you for the dress, Ryuichi and please tell Kuma-chan I said thank you to him as well."

"I will! He'll be so pleased!" Ryuichi took hold of her hand and led her back over to Tohma and her family. Tohma was smiling and speaking with her mother, much to her surprise. They seemed to already be on friendly terms with one another and Kagome wondered how that could possibly be. Before she could ask, Ryuichi was ushering her towards the steps and waving goodbye to her mother.

The limo dropped Tohma off at N.G Records, and he told Ryuichi to behave himself while the were out with Kagome. Ryuichi promised he would and motioned for the driver to take them to their next destination, which turned out to be the same restaurant that she had gone to a few days earlier with both Ryuichi and Shuichi. There were more people out front this time than the last, and they all looked to be anticipating their arrival. The crowd called out for Ryuichi as he stepped out and he smiled and waved to his fans before helping Kagome out of the limo. She didn't hesitate this time and smiled when a few in crowd called out to her as well.

They sat at a small table away from other people and in an almost intimate, gesture he took her hand into his and kissed the back of her hand. He frowned a little as he pulled back, his eyes still on the back of her hand.

"Your knuckles are purple." He pouted and Kagome laughed.

"It's a small price to pay for being able to cram my fist into his nose." Kagome stated, "He really deserved it and I'm glad Hiro wasn't there to stop me this time."

"I didn't catch your whole argument. What did he say to you?"

"He pretty much called me a spoiled bitch and something along the lines of being your plaything. He was really jealous when he learned it was you who gave me this dress."

There was a flicker of seriousness that passed through Ryuichi's eyes, and Kagome knew that what Hojo said had angered him. It passed quickly though and Ryuichi smiled when the waiter came and took their orders. Deep down Kagome again felt truly happy to have Ryuichi as a friend. Sure, he was prone to bouts of childish antics, but that, she deemed, added to his charm.

After the meal, but before dessert, Kagome excused herself and went to the restroom. Upon returning, her eyes landed on an unexpected sight.

The hostess was showing Hiro and Ayeka to their seats, which was only six tables from where she and Ryuichi were sitting. She silently groaned. She'd have to pass them on her way back.

Mustering as much nerve as she could, she headed back to Ryuichi. As she neared their table, Ayeka's eyes met hers and narrowed angrily. Kagome openly rolled her eyes at her before passing them completely. She didn't even look at Hiro.

_**"You are a rare beauty."**_

A small shiver ran up her spine as she recalled his words and his kiss.

_'Damn him and what he said.'_

Kagome sat back down across from Ryuichi, who smiled at her at first and then quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You always say that." Ryuichi scoffed, "Don't lie to me. I don't like it, nor that look in your eyes."

She wanted to whine at him and tell him to leave her alone. She didn't want to talk about it. But, his eyes were scary again and she pouted a little instead.

"I don't think she likes me." Kagome spoke quietly.

"Who?"

"Ayeka. She's sitting six tables behind you with Hiro-kun. Her eyes were full of anger when she saw me." Kagome answered and Ryuichi resisted the urge to turn around and look, "It's amazing how someone could show so much anger towards someone they don't even know."

"That's just how she is. She gives Shu-chan evil looks whenever he's around Hiro too." Ryuichi replied with a smirk, "I'm going to assume that Hiro spoke of you in a way she didn't like."

Kagome shrugged and smiled up at the waiter when he set their desserts in front of them. Ryuichi's eyes lit up happily and he quickly snatched up the cherry on top of his sundae, making Kagome laugh.

After finishing their desserts, Ryuichi declared that it was time to meet up with Shuichi. He jumped from his seat, making the people around them look up from their meals. He offered his hand to Kagome while he snuck a sly glance in Hiro's direction. Pleased that the guitarist was looking his way, Ryuichi helped Kagome to her feet.

Kagome saw the way Ryuichi's lips curled up a little into a smirk and watched as his eyes snuck another glance in Hiro's direction. She wanted to resist the urge to look as well, but failed, and turned her head to look.

Hiro was staring at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She couldn't suppress the blush that arose and Ryuichi chuckled as his arm encircled her waist. He led her forward, in time to hear Ayeka's complaints about being ignored.

"Oh, hello, Hiro!" Ryuichi said loudly, and Hiro blinked once before pulling his eyes from Kagome to look up at his friend. Ayeka had taken to immediately glaring at the cause of Hiro's distraction, but Kagome ignored her.

"Hello, Ryuichi, Kagome." He answered, his cheeks tinted a little as he gazed back up at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at his lack of honorific, and Ayeka's head whirled to face him.

"Hello, Hiro." Kagome answered softly and he smiled at her.

"Please excuse us. We're about to have lunch. It's rude to have you..."

"Kagome, what happened to your hand? It wasn't like this last night." Hiro interrupted Ayeka's rant to lean forward and take Kagome's right hand between both of his. "How did this happen?"

"Well, Hojo-kun paid me a visit this morning."

"That jerk from the other night? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He was going to, but Tohma scared him off." Ryuichi replied, quickly cutting off Ayeka who had opened her mouth to speak. "But Kagome got a good jab in on his nose!"

"How barbaric." Ayeka muttered, but was ignored again, much to her displeasure.

"Still, you shouldn't have had to hit him, Kagome." He ran one of his fingers over her bruised knuckles and Kagome noticed his expression change to one of confusion before he released her.

"We're going to meet with Shu-chan now! See you later, Hiro!" Ryuichi grinned at the guitarist and pulled Kagome away. They could hear Ayeka's angry outburst right before they left the establishment.

Kagome didn't feel the least bit guilty for the way they ignored Ayeka. The girl deserved to be ignored for the was she had acted. Hiro deserved far better than Ayeka.

_'I'm sure he knows that...doesn't he?'

* * *

_

**A/N 2: **I'm splitting her birthday up into at least two parts. The next part has already been started and will hopefully be up soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your encouragement is helpful and loved!


	8. Part Eight

**Title: **Something Akin to Cupid

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Kagome/Hiro and Ryuichi/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

Part Eight:

Kagome learned en route that they were going to Shuichi's home to pick him up and she pushed aside the excitement she felt about seeing inside the home of a celebrity. It was, after all, only Shuichi's place. She was very likely to see inside it one day with the way he and Ryuichi wanted to spend time with her.

The driver parked on the side of a the road outside of a fancy apartment building. Ryuichi led her inside and over to the elevator.

"Shu-chan lives at the top!" Ryuichi happily explained as they entered the elevator and he pushed the button marked suite.

"I bet the view is good." Kagome said, "Do you spend a lot of time here, Ryuichi?"

"Yup! Kuma-chan is up there right now too!"

When the elevator doors opened, Kagome had just stepped out when Shuichi pulled her in and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Kagome!" he yelled out and grinned when Kagome laughed at him. "Come on in! I've been waiting for both of you!"

"Did Shu-chan get everything done like he was supposed to?" Ryuichi asked, latching onto Shuichi as they walked.

"Yup! It was a piece of cake!" Shuichi opened the door to his place and let Kagome enter, "Welcome to my home, Kagome!"

"Wow, Shu-kun! Your place is amazing!" Kagome's eyes looked over the whole room. It was very tidy, despite who lived there. She had been right too. He had a great view from his living room. There were a set of glass doors that lead to a big balcony outside.

"Go ahead an check out the view." Shuichi nudged her forward after seeing the excitement in her eyes. She gave him a quick nod and hurried forward, leaving Shuichi and Ryuichi to talk.

"We had an encounter with Hiro at lunch." Ryuichi spoke softly as Kagome made her way out onto the balcony, "He was with Ayeka, but I'm not sure what they discussed."

Shuichi groaned, "And?"

"You should have seen how mad Ayeka was when Hiro ignored her to stare at Kagome."

"I wish I had seen it!" Shuichi whined.

"He was speechless at first. It was funny, though, something was bothering him right before we left and if that kiss the other day was anything to go by, he likes her."

"But does she like Hiro?"

"That's what we have to find out!" Ryuichi yelled, but then softened his voice with a grin, "I think she does, but we should make her admit it!"

"I agree." Shuichi nodded and kissed Ryuichi quickly before following after Kagome.

They joined her on the balcony for a few moments before heading out to what Shuichi called a secret destination. No clues were given, just that she was going with them no matter what. She didn't protest and followed along after them.

While they were in the vehicle, the boys chatted away with each other and Kagome. The conversations stopped when Shuichi asked Kagome what she wanted for a birthday gift. She gave him a curious look and mulled it over. After a few minutes she simply asked for him to sing her something and she didn't care which song.

Shuichi grinned and snuggled up on one side of her, and Ryuichi copied him by taking up the other side. She laughed and blushed at their cuteness. The two singers conversed for a few seconds, and then to her surprise, and delight, they both sang to her.

They rode around for a whole hour, both males still singing different songs to Kagome, who continued to inwardly feel dazed at the situation.

They had just finished at stunning acapella rendition of Nittle Grasper's Predilection when the limo driver pulled into the parking garage where they all worked. Kagome applauded their performance while letting her eyes wander around.

_'Isn't that my mother's car? What the hell?'_

Ryuichi and Shuichi shared a grin and a wink before climbing out of the vehicle. Shuichi turned and helped her out. She hadn't said anything, but both singers could tell she was curious.

"We're terribly sorry to bring you to work on your birthday, Kagome." Shuichi mock pouted and Kagome gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him.

He scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile. He offered his arm to Kagome, who accepted it and allowed him to lead her inside, behind a skipping Ryuichi. Her eyes caught the sight of Hiro's motorcycle before she was led out of the parking garage and into the main building.

They led her up two flights of stairs and into an empty main lobby. That was unusual. The place was always open on Saturdays, but today there was no one in sight. She had a feeling they were there though, just not at their posts.

Ryuichi picked up one of the phones at the receptionist's desk and dialed a number. He exchanged a few quiet words with whomever was on the other end, nodded a few times and then hung up. He turned back to her and Shuichi.

"Go ahead, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi replied, and Shuichi kissed Kagome's cheek quickly before running off.

"Dare I ask what this is all about?" Kagome asked, but all she got for an answer was a big grin from Ryuichi. "I guess not."

He made her sit down and wait with him, knowing that K would come get them when it was time. He made small talk, asking about the cute necklace she was wearing and learning it was one of two gifts she received from her friend Ayumi. She told him of Ayumi's fondness for cats and that most gifts she got from her were cat related. It was because of Ayumi that Kagome had her own small collection of cat items.

It was several minutes later when K stepped into the lobby. He walked over to stand in front of Kagome and offered his arm to her with a smile. Ryuichi chuckled at her stupefied expression and nudged her.

"Go ahead, Kagome!" He grinned.

She accepted the offered arm and allowed him to lead her through the doors he had come from, Ryuichi following behind. She could hear laughter and chatter coming from down the hallway, one voice being Shuichi's own. Kagome chanced a glance over her shoulder at Ryuichi and frowned when all she received again was the same grin.

_'It's not much of a surprise party if you can hear people talking. Still...I know that was my mother's car downstairs.'_

Ryuichi bounced ahead of them and threw open a set of doors that Kagome knew led to one of the larger rooms in the building. There was a loud shout of happy birthday directed at her, seconds before Shuichi leap forward to hug her.

"Are you surprised?" he asked and she nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment. Standing before her were her friends, her family, some of her co-workers and a very sour looking Ayeka.

_'She must have come with Hiro...'_

She didn't let it bother her, she'd think about it later when she wasn't around so many smiling faces.

Souta abruptly pulled her away from the pink-haired singer and led her to a table where Yuka and Eri were sitting. It was clear from their expressions that they were very star struck. She cleared her throat and the two snapped their eyes away from the form of Suguru to stare at their friend.

_'Poor Suguru-kun. If they get their hands on him it'll be just awful.'_

"Happy birthday, Kagome." They said in unison. She raised one of her eyebrows and the pair flinched. Good. She was still mad at them for what had happened a few night prior.

"Thank you." Kagome finally answered and the two relaxed. "Please behave yourselves while you're here. No attacking any of the males no matter how cute or rich they are."

They nodded in unison, which made Kagome laugh at how in sync they were together. Too bad Ayumi wasn't there to witness it.

"Have a seat, Kagome. The fun's just starting." Ryuichi hugged her from behind and turned her so she was facing in the opposite direction Her eyes grew wide when she saw Suguru standing behind his keyboards, Hiro with his guitar and Shuichi with a microphone.

"Are they...?"

"Yes. Hiro's idea." Ryuichi answered, moving Kagome into her special seat in front of the band. He took the seat to the right of her, plopping Kumagoro onto her head yet again. Souta jumped into the seat onto her left and grabbed her hand.

"You're so lucky, Kagome." he whispered excitedly and turned his eyes to the front when Bad Luck began to play.

She couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like to sit there and watch them play; to know they were doing this for her.

She also couldn't help but to watch Hiro play. There was just something so incredibly sexy about him while he was performing with so much energy and passion. That thought, and the fact his eyes caught with hers, made her cheeks very, very warm and she turned her her head away in embarrassment of having been caught staring.

"Shu-chan's extra sparkly today!" Ryuichi beamed happily, "Kagome should watch them play more often so Shu-chan can always be extra sparkly!"

"I'd like that." She said softy, to herself mostly, but Ryuichi heard it and caught the brief glimpse of sadness that passed through her blue eyes. It vanished as quickly as it came though, her eyes falling on Shuichi as he sang.

She really couldn't help herself though. She was trying so much to avoid watching him, but it was difficult. There were only three of them up there and Hiro's movements caught her attention easily. She blushed when he glanced at her, a smirk gracing his features shortly after.

They played for nearly an hour before taking a break so they could celebrate Kagome's birthday with cake. Shuichi and Suguru made their way over to her and Kagome watched as Hiro was intercepted half way by Ayeka. He openly rolled his eyes at her before casting an apologetic smile at her. Kagome smiled in return before directing her attention back to Shuichi and Suguru.

"You guys were wonderful!" She exclaimed and laughed as Shuichi glomped her, "I even saw you smile, Suguru-kun! You must have been having fun!"

"It's easy to have fun and smile when you see someone enjoying your music. Though, your eyes were on Hiro an awful lot, Kagome-san." Suguru answered, pleased that his comment made her blush. Your kid brother was really into it as well. It must have been his first time seeing us play."

"It was both of ours actually." Kagome admitted and turned to Shuichi, "If I had known, I wouldn't have asked you to sing earlier."

"If you had known, it wouldn't have been a surprise." He replied and grinned, "Besides, didn't you notice that all the songs we sang earlier were those of Nittle Grasper?"

"Wow. You know, I didn't. Perhaps I was in shock or something? Not many girls like myself get to sit snuggled between to guys whose voices could make anyone swoon."

"You're silly, Kagome!" Shuichi laughed and hugged her more.

The party continued on, and Kagome was greeted by some of her co-workers, handed gifts from different people and she even got to watch her little brother blush vividly when Noriko spoke to him, and then proceeded to hug him because he looked so cute. However, Kagome was starting to feel a little down. She hadn't yet gotten to speak to Hiro, or even thank him for the performance. It had been his idea.

Her forlorn expression, and they way her eyes would stray to Hiro's direction, was not missed by a pair of plotting singers. Shuichi gave an annoyed sigh as he watched Hiro and Ayeka together. He was clearly ignoring her and every time he tried to move away, she'd latch onto him.

"He should really put his foot down and tell her to get a life if he doesn't want to be with her." He muttered, "Evil harpy."

"Kagome really wants to talk to him. It's not fair. We have to help." Ryuichi pouted, but his eyes brightened when his lover nodded in agreement.

"We need to get them alone together." Shuichi stated thoughtfully, "I know! Let me take Kagome some place else in the building and talk to her first. If she agrees, then we'll distract Ayeka and get Hiro to go to her. Maybe I can get her to confess her feelings too."

"It's worth the try!"

With a unified nod, they set about what they hoped would be their final phase in getting Hiro and Kagome together.

It had been easy for Shuichi to talk Kagome into following him from the room and up a couple flights of stairs.

"What's this about, Shu-kun? Why are we going so far from the others?" Kagome questioned him and looked around as they finally stopped before a huge set of windows at the end of a dark hallway.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about, without having anyone else eavesdrop on us." He answered and faced her.

"That makes sense." She nodded, "What is it then?"

"I wanted to know what your feelings are towards Hiro."

_'That I wasn't expecting...'_

"Hiro?" She repeated the name softly.

"Yes, Hiro." Shuichi answered. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "Suguru was right. You did stare at him a lot during our performance, as well as quite a few times after it."

"I did?" She asked and frowned, "I hadn't realized."

"Then I want to know. Do you like him or not?"

She looked ready to bolt. Her eyes searched for the best way to escape. She released a startled gap when Shuichi pushed her back and against the wall, using his body to pin her there.

"Shuichi..."

"It's not a hard question to answer, Kagome. Either you do or you don't." He kept her pinned there against the wall, waiting for her answer.

"It's complicated, Shu-kun. I mean, what about Ayeka?" Kagome frowned. She wasn't ready for this, but it seemed Shuichi was determined to get her to open up to him.

"He isn't with her, Kagome. So answer my question. Do you like Hiro or not?" Shuichi knew his best friend better than anybody. If he was with Ayeka again, he wouldn't be ignoring her in favor of stealing glances at Kagome.

"I like him." Kagome answered softly and Shuichi's eyes widened, "But, he deserves better than me. He's so sweet and caring and someone I don't..."

"You do too, Kagome." Shuichi cut her off. He couldn't let her continue like that. She was wrong and he had to prove it. "If you like him, you should tell him. I think the two of you really need to talk about this."

"That's hard to do with Ayeka following him everywhere. She gives me a dirty look even when I'm twenty feet away from him."

"Ryu-chan and I will deal with her. You stay here, okay?"

She could only nod in response and Shuichi gave her a smirk before taking off. Kagome nervously straightened out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress, then fiddled around with her ponytail.

_'You can handle this. You're just admitting that you like him. Get a grip girl! You helped defeat Naraku! This is way easier!'_

She stood there for several long minutes, staring out the window at the darkened sky and the bright lights of the city.. She never heard the soft footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Kagome?" Hiro touched her arm, bringing her out of her daze and she turned to face him.

"Oh, Hiro, you startled me!" She blushed in embarrassment. She let her eyes trail over his body, admiring how nice he looked up close in the tight black shirt and black jeans, "You look very nice."

"Thank you." He replied, letting his eyes copy what hers had done. Kagome blushed prettily and he smirked at her, "You look very..."

"Pretty?" She suggested.

"The word hot came to mind first." He chuckled when her cheeks brightened, "Shuichi said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Shu-kun said we needed to talk." Kagome stated quietly. "I only agreed with him."

She let her eyes drop to the floor. She wasn't sure on what to say to him, or how to go about telling him that she was attracted to him, and getting him to understand that it wasn't because he's famous.

"Shuichi and Ryuichi trapped Ayeka long enough for me to get away and find you." Hiro replied, his eyes watching her as she looked to be contemplating something. "I'm sorry she followed me here. I tried to tell her she wasn't invited, but she wouldn't listen."

"She doesn't like me at all." Kagome muttered and turned away from him to look out the window again. "It bothers me that she acts like that when she doesn't even know me."

"She gets jealous easily."

"Sounds like Hojo-kun."

"Yeah, I can see the similarities. At least that Hojo guy isn't stalking you."

"And I'm thankful for that." Kagome laughed.

"Does your hand still hurt?" Hiro lifted her right hand and inspected it again, "You must have hit him really hard to make your knuckles bruise this dark shade of purple."

"Well, his nose was bleeding. Maybe I broke it?"

"If that's true, remind me to never be on the receiving end of one of your right hooks." he teased and she ducked her head in shame.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I don't think you'll ever make me that angry, Hiro."

"Then you weren't mad at me last night? You avoided my calls for another reason?" He asked and frowned when she flinched. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know why you did that?"

"Did what?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Left us alone together last night. I didn't want to talk with her then." Hiro ran his fingers through his hair and released a frustrated sigh, "When I finally caught up with Shuichi and Ryuichi, you had already run off."

"I had too much going on in my head and I wanted to sort it out. I'm sorry I ignored your calls, but I just couldn't talk to you then."

"And you can now?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I think so." She nodded, her hands moved to clasp together in front of her. Hiro noted how her fingers flexed in a little nervous twitch.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked, persuading her to continue.

"It's nothing." Kagome turned away, unable to face him. She wanted to tell him, but she proving to be nothing but a big chicken.

Her heart sped up as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her back against him.

"It is something and you can tell me." Hiro whispered near her ear and she shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

He waited for her to speak, waited for her to tell him what it was that was bothering her. Part of him hoped she'd confess her feelings for him. The other part was too scared to move forward, though he was coaxing it to do so and soon, before the girl in his arms got away. He didn't want her to get away. She felt nice there in his arms.

"I'm just confused is all." Kagome answered softly, "So much has been happening and I don't know what to do."

She flinched in his arms when she head Ayeka call out for him. Hiro's arms tightened around her waist.

"I don't..." He began, and paused to come up with the best words. It was now or never. "I know I said I wasn't ready, but, I was lying to myself. Ayeka helped me see that. I don't want to be with her, not after what she did. It hurt and I don't want to feel like that again. I like you, Kagome. It's only been a few days, but I really like you and I want to be with you."

Kagome released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in and slumped back against him, her head landing against his shoulder.

"Hiro..."

"That is, I mean, if you don't mind dating someone famous." He grinned, though she didn't see it, but heard the teasing in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turned in his arms, but Hiro leaned forward and kissed her.

This kiss put their past two to shame. With her startled gasp he had been able to deepen it, letting his tongue slip forward to find hers and coax it into playing. He pressed her firmly against him, continuing to kiss her deeply as he trailed one hand up her back to tangle in her silky strands of raven hair.

Neither of them heard Ayeka's startled gasp, or when she said Hiro's name. It wasn't until the angry girl shoved her way between them, separating them, that they even knew she was there.

"Hiro, how could you?" Ayeka turned angry, tear filled eyes at the guitarist.

"How could I what?" Hiro questioned, annoyed that he had been interrupted. He glanced over at Kagome who was very clearly stunned.

"I thought that we were going to get back together?"

"Um, no. You cheated on me. Remember? Why would I want to be with you after that?"

"But..." She began, but Hiro cut her off.

"I never said I wanted to get back with you, Ayeka. All we did was talk, and you only talked about yourself."

"But, I love you, Hiro! She doesn't!"

"Maybe not, but we haven't known each other long enough. Who's to say we won't fall in love later on?"

"Your mind is made up then? You refuse to see the mistake you're making?"

"I'd be making a mistake if I got back with you." He retorted in annoyance. Ayeka scowled at him before sobbing and running away.

Kagome sighed softly and closed her eyes to release the aggravation she was feeling. Sure, she wasn't in love with Hiro yet, but Ayeka had no clue what her feelings were. Hiro was right. It was possible they could fall in love later on.

Hiro's arms wrapped around her and she leaned into the embrace. His soft lips pressed against her forehead as she sighed again, but this time in contentment.

"So does this mean we're going out?" She asked quietly, her eyes still closed. Hiro's arms tightened.

"Only if you want to." He whispered in response. She gave a short nod and let her head rest against his shoulder. He smiled, "Then yes, we are going out."

Kagome didn't lift her head as she returned his embrace. This was going to take some getting used to, but she was definitely up for it.

_'Holy cow! I'm the girlfriend of Hiroshi Nakano from Bad Luck!'_

She giggled at the thought and Hiro pulled back to see what she was laughing about. He didn't get to question her on it because instead of explaining, Kagome opted to kiss him again.

Off in the distance, hidden conveniently by a strategically placed fern, the lead singer of Nittle Grasper and the lead singer of Bad Luck watched with hopeful eyes and victorious smiles. Playing cupid hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

End

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. There was a death in the family and I wasn't much in the mood to write last week. Yes, this is the end of this one. Sequel? I dunno. Perhaps if I can think of something. More InuYasha/Gravitation crossovers? It's likely. I like it. But for now, I really should work on something I've already posted. I've been slacking terribly on some of them.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic. I wasn't sure on how popular it would be when I first posted it, but I am pleased that so many like it! I hope you enjoyed this last part too. I love your feedback, so let me hear it!


End file.
